¿Qué hice mal?
by angela30
Summary: DOCEAVO CAPÍTULO AL FIN. Ginny tiene un conversación interesante con Pansy y Draco con su tía Andrómeda. Pero ¿Qué hace esa mujer en Stropped House?
1. ¿Qué hice mal?

¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? No lo recuerdo, a veces me parece que siempre fue así. A veces te miro y no me creo que te odiara, que no pudiese verte si ahora eres lo que más necesito. Lo que más necesito, sí, pero no lo que está bien. ¿Desde cuándo te conozco? De toda la vida. Siempre estuviste presente en mi vida, siempre en la sombra, siempre esperándome.  
  
Cuando era una niña oía a mi hermano Ron hablar de ti y no podía imaginar que fueses así, pero lo comprobé en mi primer curso. Eras frío, arrogante, odiado y admirado, temido...Eras tan diferente a los demás. Creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti hasta caer en la locura.  
  
Pero si hay que darle un comienzo a esta historia...mejor comenzar por mi quinto año. Hubo un baile ¿recuerdas? Un baile de disfraces, pero las parejas fueron elegidas al azar y a ti te tocó conmigo. Aún recuerdo la cara de incredulidad de Harry y las ganas de Ron de partirte la cara. Me regalaste un vestido, aún lo tengo guardado y a veces lo saco y me lo pongo, sólo para recordar los viejos tiempos. Sé que te gusté, lo vi reflejado en tus ojos aunque nunca lo dijiste.  
  
Bajas la mirada, sabes que pienso en ti. No aguantas la espera pero...¿Acaso no es lo que quieres? Rezo porque sea eso lo que te tiene tan nervioso, que sea eso por lo que no me miras aún sabiendo que yo te miro, que sea eso por lo que te acaricias el pelo constantemente.  
  
Un suave suspiro sale de mis labios y te sobresalto. Me miras, ahora sí, y tus ojos fríos se clavan en mi alma. No me mires, así no, sabes que no soy yo la que ha provocado esta situación. Sólo tú, tú y tus malditos celos, tú y tu hipocresía. Todo bien, todo bien...Sabías que no.  
  
Me levanto y miro por la pequeña ventana del despacho. El cielo está gris, igual que yo, igual que tus ojos. Cierro los ojos e intento evadirme de la realidad, como hacía en la escuela, y lo consigo. Vuelvo a verme con dieciséis años, entre tus brazos, besándote, acariciándote. Veo tus ojos susurrándome que me quieres, siento tu mano perderse por mi escote, oigo tus gemidos al acariciarte con mi mano.  
  
Ginny- tu voz me sobresalta, sobresaltando también mis recuerdos. No, esa no es tu voz.  
  
¿Sí?- pregunto.  
  
Quisiera decirte algo antes de...  
  
...divorciarnos.  
  
Sí- tragas salivas y me vuelvo para mirarte. Hay algo que no me has contado, una razón de peso por la cual me dejas.  
  
Dime.  
  
Si yo volviera a casarme ¿Anne podría venirse a vivir conmigo?  
  
Te miro a los ojos con expresión de incredulidad. ¿Estás loco? ¿Te vas a llevar a mi hija a vivir con una extraña? No, claro que no. La niña se quedará con su madre, que parece ser la única que aún tiene algo de sentido común. Me miras y yo te mato con la mirada.  
  
No- digo escuetamente.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Dónde te la vas a llevar, entonces?  
  
A mi apartamento, está claro- ¿Eres tonto o qué?  
  
Gin, por favor- suplicas. Nunca lo habías hecho, normalmente mandas.  
  
Escúchame bien, Draco, porque lo que voy a decirte no te lo pienso repetir nunca más- cojo un poco de aire y lo suelto bruscamente- Anne está bajo mi jurisdicción por ser yo la que la cuidó durante sus dos primeros años de vida. Está bien que la vayas a ver, pero siempre a mi casa y bajo unas normas. Y como vea que intentas alguna treta contra mí, como intentar acercar a alguna mujer a tu hija, te juro que no vuelves a verla en la vida. Eres tú quien me ha pedido el divorcio, tú quien ha querido todo esto...Por favor, no me lo compliques más.  
  
Callas. Raro en ti, pero más raro es que no insistas. Yo también callo, y me siento enfrente tuya. Miro mi reloj, ojalá podamos entrar pronto.  
  
Después de cinco minutos en los que el silencio impera, la puerta se abre y una cabecita rubia se asoma.  
  
Draco, Virginia, pasad.  
  
Nos miramos. ¡Cómo ha cambiado todo! Y pensar que hace un mes habría dado la vida por ti. Cojo el bolso y me adelanto a ti. Me dejas pasar y siento tu respiración junto a mi cuello. Mi piel se eriza y mis piernas se tambalean, pero unos ojos verdes me animan desde mi cabeza. "Cabeza alta, señorita" fueron tus últimas palabras aquella fría noche, la última en que te vi. Una pequeña lágrima puja por salir ante tan triste recuerdo, pero intento que no sea así.  
  
Me siento y te espero. Te colocas a mi lado. No más, no más. Suplico...espero. Y pienso lo que llevo un mes preguntándome ¿Qué hice mal?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bueno, esto es más bien una paranoia que me ha entrado esta tarde que otra cosa. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así, pero comencé con Nunca digas Nunca, y, al final...  
  
Espero que os guste y me digáis si debo seguir o no. Muchos besos...  
  
Angela. 


	2. Todo es tan difícil

Lo siento tanto. Debería haber subido este capítulo hace mucho y el hecho es que ya tengo escritos tres más, pero he tenido algunos problemillas y me ha sido imposible. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews y aquí tenéis la visión de Draco...No todo es lo que parece.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Capítulo 2. Todo es tan difícil...  
  
Te observo con cuidado de espía para no tener que cruzar las miradas. Estás quieta, miedosa y fría, sé lo que piensas, te sabes perdida. Tus ojos marrones están perdidos desde hace largo rato y tu pelo cae sin orden ni concierto sobre tus hombros. Aprietas con fuerza el bolso hacia ti, como si fuera un salvavidas del que depende tu vida.  
  
Te miro y un proyecto de sonrisa surca mi cara. No, Draco, no es hora de sonreír. Y no sonrío porque esté feliz, no, no me creas capaz de eso. Sonrió porque aún conservo la facultad de mentirte. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una mentira? No, si lo fuera lo sabría. La dejo por ella, por ella.  
  
Me miras y bajo la mirada, sé que tienes la facultad de leer mis pensamientos con sólo verme a los ojos y éste no es el momento. Quizá más tarde, más tarde. Me acaricio el pelo casi inconscientemente, sintiendo cómo los nervios se apoderan de mi ser. Siento tu mirada en mi nuca y me pongo más nervioso aún.  
  
¿Cuándo dejé de quererte, Ginny? No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Quizá hace tiempo, quizá nunca. Sólo sé que un día me levanté y dije...Tengo que hacerlo. Ella llevaba ya tres meses en mi vida, tres meses que me desbarataron como un huracán, arrastrándolo todo a su paso. No sé si debo agradecérselo u odiarla. No, odiarla no. Eso es imposible. Tan imposible como parecer indiferente ante esta situación.  
  
Suspiras. Estás tan lejana. Te marchaste aquella misma tarde, después de mi impactante noticia. "Todo parecía tan perfecto" susurraste antes de abandonar la que durante años había sido nuestra casa. Era cierto.  
  
Y ahora. Ahora todo es tan difícil. Tu casi no me hablas, sólo para discutir. Tus padres y hermanos me miran mal, saben lo que sufres. Yo no encuentro razón a lo que hago, porque hace tan poco te amaba tanto, tanto. Te miro y me sostienes por primera vez en días la mirada por unos segundos hasta que te levantas para mirar hacia la ventana.  
  
Vuelves a sumirte en tus pensamientos y yo en los míos. Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza en una cabecita rubia con tonos rojizos y unos ojos iguales a los míos. Anne. Está pasándolo tan mal. Ella todo lo palpa, aunque sólo cuente con cuatro años.  
  
¿Qué haré cuando la alejes de mí? ¿Y si me la quedara yo? Sé que no me dejarás, sólo tu tienes la custodia, además ¿Acaso no sería una crueldad arrancarla de tu lado? Pero hay algo que está por encima de mí, algo que da vueltas en mi interior ¿Y si...?  
  
Ginny- susurro bajito para no molestarte, aunque siento cómo das un pequeño salto.  
  
¿Sí?- preguntas. Tu voz suena extrañamente ronca, como salida del fondo de tus entrañas.  
  
Quiero decirte algo antes de...- temo decir esa palabra, es tan odiosa.  
  
...divorciarnos- terminas. Estás nerviosa. No me miras.  
  
Sí- trago saliva. Esto no es fácil y tú tampoco lo haces fácil. Me miras. Tus ojos están tan vacíos, opacos. ¿Soy yo el culpable de ello?  
  
Dime.  
  
Si yo volviera a casarme ¿Anne podría venirse a vivir conmigo?  
  
Me miras por un momento, confundida, como si no pudieras creer mis palabras.  
  
No- eres escueta.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Dónde te la vas a llevar, entonces?- también sé la respuesta, quizá sólo te lo digo por alejarte de la soledad de tus pensamientos.  
  
A mi apartamento, está claro- comentas.  
  
Gin, por favor- te ruego.  
  
Escúchame bien, Draco, porque lo que voy a decirte no te lo pienso repetir nunca más- suspiras tan bruscamente que no pareces ser tú- Anne está bajo mi jurisdicción por ser yo la que la cuidó durante sus dos primeros años de vida. Está bien que la vayas a ver, pero siempre a mi casa y bajo unas normas. Y como vea que intentas alguna treta contra mí, como intentar acercar a alguna mujer a tu hija, te juro que no vuelves a verla en la vida. Eres tú quien me ha pedido el divorcio, tú quien ha querido todo esto...Por favor, no me lo compliques más.  
  
Callo. Comprendo tu enfado mucho mejor de lo que crees. Decido dejarte en paz y me intereso en un cuadro abstracto que decora la pequeña habitación. Colores rojizos se entremezclan con marrones y blancos en una danza infinita que me recuerda a ti, a ti.  
  
Draco, Virginia, pasad- Susan Bones, nuestra abogada.  
  
Nos miramos. Deseo decirte algo, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta. Soy cobarde y orgulloso. Agarras el bolso con furia contenida y entras delante de mí. Aspiro tu aroma, una mezcla entre vainilla, mora y esencia tuya. Tiemblas y una lágrima lucha por salir de tus ojos. ¿Es por mí?  
  
Nos sentamos. Susan comenta cada uno de los puntos del acuerdo.  
  
¿De acuerdo?- pregunta.  
  
De acuerdo- asentimos ambos. Tu voz débil, mi voz demasiado ronca.  
  
Firmamos. Todo tan frío, todo tan extraño. Nos despedimos de Susan y ella te susurra un par de cosas al oído antes de salir. Te espero. Caminamos juntos hacia la calle. El frío nos pega en la cara como una bofetada y tú tiemblas debajo de la capa verde que te cubre.  
  
De repente te paras, te has acordado de algo. Me miras un momento y metes una misteriosa mano en el bolsillo. Sacas un pequeño paquete dorado.  
  
Toma- me dices.  
  
¿Qué es?  
  
La alianza de matrimonio- susurras. Noto cómo una mano invisible se hace hueco en mis entrañas y las llena de vacío.  
  
Quédatela.  
  
No podría.  
  
Me la das y me dices adiós.  
  
La semana que viene iré a ver a Anne. El martes.  
  
Si no estoy yo estará Colin.  
  
¿Colin?-¿Qué hace él ahí?  
  
Sí. Se va a venir a mi piso un tiempo mientras arreglan el suyo.  
  
Vaya.  
  
¿Molesto?  
  
Para nada.  
  
Adiós, Draco. Recuerdos a tu amante.  
  
¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Tanto se me notaba? ¿Acaso tú también has representado un papel? No te creo capaz de semejante bajeza. Quiero preguntarte pero tú ya has emprendido la marcha, perdiéndote entre la gente.  
  
Suspiro. ¿Por qué eres tan genial, Gin?  
  
Regreso a casa compungido, tu aparente serenidad me ha asustado. O quizá lo que me ha asustado ha sido el ver que no me eres indiferente. Una mano me roza el cabello y me vuelvo. Allí está ella.  
  
Hola Mary- le digo.  
  
Hola Draco ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Asuntos con Virginia.  
  
Frunce el ceño y aparta con cuidado un mechón que escapa de su coleta tan bien preparada. Sus ojos azules me miran esperando una explicación que nunca llegará, porque mis labios hablan por sí solos sin necesidad de palabras. 


	3. La vida continua

¡¡Hola!! Pues aquí está ya la tercera parte. He decidido meter otros conflictos y personajes, algunos inventados, otros no. Espero que os guste.  
  
Capítulo 3. La vida continúa...  
  
"Hace ya un mes desde que firmamos el divorcio, y todo me parece tanto cercano como si hubiese sido ayer. Recostada en un sillón miro por la ventana a la gente que pasa mientras me tomo una taza de café recién hecho. Café, ese es tu sustituto. Dulce y amargo a la vez y cuanto más tomas más quieres. Adicción es la palabra, adicción es lo que yo siento por el café, lo mismo que por ti. Aquí sentada, observando a mi alrededor siento que me faltas, y es tanta la angustia que me revuelvo nerviosa. Recojo mi pelo con un palo chino y analizo mis piernas, que asoman desnudas por debajo de la manta fina que me cubre. Blancas, normales, depiladas. ¿Cómo las tendrá ella?"  
  
Ginny releyó lo escrito y soltó un largo suspiro. Tomó un poco más de café y dejó la hermosa taza de porcelana en la mesilla de al lado de sofá. Una duda la angustiaba, una duda que la mantenía despierta por las noches y por el día no le dejaba hacer nada.  
  
Miró el reloj, Hermione estaba a punto de llegar. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar. Todo era tan diferente, todo tan complicado. Si sólo tuviese la fuerza para poder seguir adelante, si consiguiese un punto de apoyo, alguien con quien olvidarle. Si sólo pudiera volver atrás, volver a aquella noche, la última noche...  
  
Una voz dulce y tranquila la sobresaltó. Era Hermione. Se levantó y se dirigió al vestíbulo, lugar dónde hacía unos segundos su joven cuñada y amiga se había aparecido.  
  
Hola Gin- la saludó con algo de nerviosismo. Ginny pensó que la joven estaba más nerviosa que ella misma.  
  
Hola Hermione- la saludó desperezándose.  
  
No puedo creer que estés tan relajada. Yo en tu lugar habría sufrido un paro cardiaco-  
  
Me lo dará si sigues así ¿Lo has traído?-  
  
Claro. Ron estuvo a punto de descubrirlo pero gracias a Merlín en ese momento lo llamó John y pude despistarle.  
  
A él si que le daría un paro cardiaco si te viera con una de éstas- sonrió Ginny intentando disipas sus nervios y su angustia.  
  
Le dará de igual modo si sale positivo-  
  
Tú siempre tan optimista, Herm-  
  
Ya me conoces-  
  
Ginny chasqueó la lengua y cogió la cajita que Hermione le ofrecía.  
  
¡No deberíamos esperar a que Ivett volviese? Quizá...  
  
Ivett nos perdonará que no hayamos esperado.  
  
Sí, ya, pero...- tenía tanto miedo a saber la verdad que sólo quería tiempo, tiempo.  
  
Ginny- Hermione la cogió de las manos- pase lo que pase, salga lo que salga, tu hermano, tu familia, Ivett y yo estaremos contigo. Nos tienes a nosotros, y nada nos separará.  
  
Tengo la sensación de que es cierto Herm, y yo me muero- susurró al joven, soltando una lágrima- ¿Cómo se lo diré?  
  
Eso no importa, lo que importa es tu salud. Vamos, Gin-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Un rayo de sol turbó el sueño de Draco Malfoy, que descansaba en su cama adoselada que una vez fue de una pelirroja. El muchacho se desperezó y bostezó fuertemente. Retiró las sábanas de seda blanca y miró a la joven que reposaba a su lado desnuda y casi sin tapar. Era tan hermosa, estaba tan enamorada de él.  
  
Draco- saludó la chica mientras intentaba hacer que el muchacho volviese a la cama.  
  
Hola Megan-  
  
¿Has dormido bien?-  
  
Muy bien, ahora debo irme a trabajar. Es muy tarde-  
  
El muchacho se levantó a pesar de las protestas de su amante. Se duchó y se cambió rápidamente, dejando la ropa sucia para que, minutos después, la elfina los recogiera. Se vistió de acuerdo con su trabajo, con un jersey negro y unos pantalones oscuros. Odiaba usar tanto camisa como corbata, y aunque era algo que estaba bien visto y casi obligado, él pensaba que todo aquello no era más que una tontería.  
  
Cuando volvió a la habitación, la joven se terminaba de arreglar. Draco recogió un par de papeles y se volvió a la rubia.  
  
Anne vendrá el sábado que viene a quedarse a dormir-  
  
Bien, ya sabes que tu hija y yo nos llevamos bien-  
  
No es eso y lo sabes, Megan-  
  
La joven se levantó molesta de la cama y se colocó una bata.  
  
Y dime, Draco ¿Hasta cuando me vas a ocultar?  
  
Hasta que todo esto se calme. Ya te dije que no era de los que anunciaban a voces sus relaciones.  
  
No es eso- replicó la joven cruzando sus brazos por encima del pecho- Lo que a ti te preocupa es que Virginia se entere.  
  
No creo que haya delito en no querer hacer sufrir a una persona más de lo que ha sufrido ya.  
  
Sí, pero por no hacerla sufrir a ella me haces sufrir a mí con tus desplantes. A veces me parece que no me quieres, Draco-  
  
El rubio se volvió y vio cómo los ojos azules de la joven se volvían cristalinos. Sabía utilizar todas sus armas de mujer para atraparlo. Sabía que odiaba que una mujer llorase por él. Se había vuelto un sentimental.  
  
Megan, yo te quiero mucho y pronto todos sabrán que estamos juntos. Te lo prometo.  
  
Gracias, amor. ¿Te vas ya?  
  
Sí. Adiós Megan-  
  
No vuelvas tarde, Draco-  
  
Pero el muchacho ya no escuchaba, acababa de desaparecerse. Megan resopló enfadada y le devolvió la mirada a la joven que la miraba a través del espejo.  
  
Ni siquiera me ha escuchado- se lamentó.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ginny caminaba rápidamente por la acera de aquella calle intentando no tropezarse con la cantidad de gente que la transitaba en ese momento y que sus pensamientos no la agobiasen en ese momento tan delicado de su vida. Se paró y resopló, pensando hasta cuándo podría resistir con ese ritmo de vida. Miró el reloj muggle y se lamentó por llevar ya cinco minutos de retraso en su clase de primera hora. Volvió a caminar, esta vez más lentamente, y después de unos cinco minutos, entró en el 6 de aquella calle.  
  
Subió un par de pisos y abrió la puerta de la Academia de baile de la que era instructora.  
  
Hola Berta- saludó la joven dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la mujer mayor que tocaba el piano mientras ella instruía sobre danza.  
  
Hola Virginia-la saludó la mujer mientras entraba por una de las habitaciones.  
  
La pelirroja entró en uno de los vestuarios de profesores y sacó sus útiles de la enorme bolsa que llevaba. Luego sacó de una esquina el desencadenante de tanta angustia. Lo miró una y otra vez hasta que lo desgastó para ver si había algún error, alguna rotura, algún indicio de una malformación. No, limpio, perfecto, blanco inmaculado. Miró el reverso una vez e intentó hacerse a la idea de lo que eso significaba.  
  
Srta. Virginia- exclamó una voz de niña. Ginny abrió al puerta y se encontró con los ojos azules de una niña de no más de siete años- la esperamos.  
  
Ya voy, Paige- sonrió la joven.  
  
La pelirroja y la niña salieron de la habitación sin darse cuenta del instrumento que se había quedado olvidado encima de la mesa.  
  
Virginia entró en la sala y saludó a las cinco niñas que la esperaban sentadas charlando alegremente.  
  
Buenos días niñas-  
  
Buenos días profesora Virginia-respondieron a coro las cinco chicas.  
  
Hoy empezaremos con los pasos básicos del ballet que aprendimos el viernes ¿De acuerdo? Tu primero, Pam.  
  
Una jovencita de ojos negros y pelo muy rubio se puso en el centro de la sala y practicó un par de pasos con absoluta delicadeza. A Ginny le pareció que se parecía mucho a ella cuando comenzó.  
  
Perfecto- le aplaudió- Me alegra ver que has practicado en casa, Pam.  
  
Gracias profesora-  
  
Vera, ahora tú-  
  
La clase fue mucho más relajada que lo que la pelirroja esperaba, ya que todas las niñas les habían salido los pasos. Se felicitó a ella misma por haberles inculcado mucho respeto y disciplina en los cuatro meses que llevaban juntas. Ahora las niñas eran muy aplicadas, pero antes eran todas unas revoltosas. Cogió una toalla y se secó el sudor con cuidado del delicado cuello mientras miraba por la ventana. Día gris, otra vez gris.  
  
Hola Ginny- saludó una voz conocida. Era Ivett Sommers.  
  
Ivett- susurró la joven a modo de saludo- Me la he hecho.  
  
La joven entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, que ocupaba ahora el único banco de la habitación. Le cogió una de sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba helada. La pelirroja suspiró y miró a los ojos almendrados de su amiga mientras se mordía los labios, rasgo que reconoció Ivett como que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
Es positivo ¿Verdad?- susurró temblorosa la joven de pelo canela- Estás embarazada.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ron miraba incesantemente a la joven de cabellos enmarañados que tenía enfrente y que tomaba con mucha tranquilidad el almuerzo. La había invitado a comer para proponerle varios cambios en su vida y la joven, en vez de contestarle a la trascendental pregunta que le acababa de hacer, masticaba con cuidado la lechuga de su ensalada.  
  
Herm- suspiró de forma nerviosa el pelirrojo- Herm, cariño, siempre me ha encantado verte comer pero estoy esperando una respuesta por tu parte.  
  
La joven levantó sus ojos pardos y los clavó en los de su novio, que sintió un escalofrío en ese momento.  
  
Ron ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?- le preguntó seriamente.  
  
Por supuesto, cariño-  
  
¿Estás seguro? ¿No te vas a echar atrás ni nada parecido?-  
  
Ron frunció el ceño y miró con ira a la joven.  
  
¡Claro que no!- protestó el joven- Yo nunca haría nada parecido- se acercó y le cogió las dos manos- Te amo, Hermione, y quiero casarme contigo.  
  
Hermione sonrió levemente y un par de lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.  
  
Perdóname cariño- se disculpó- Pero estoy tan nerviosa con todo el tema de la separación de tu hermana que me da miedo que a ti y a mí nos pase lo mismo.  
  
Ron suspiró y comprendió en un momento la sensación de duda e impotencia que sentía Hermione.  
  
Te comprendo cariño, pero tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver con ellos-  
  
Lo sé, y creo que es buena idea que reforcemos nuestros lazos- sonrió al ver el estupor en la cara del pelirrojo- Te acepto la propuesta, amor, me casaré contigo.  
  
Ron sintió un estallido de gozo en mitad de su pecho y besó con animosidad a su novia que, riendo, se separó de él y miró hacia todos lados, avergonzada del espectáculo que estaban dando. Cuando vio que nadie los observaba, se acercó y besó la punta de su nariz.  
  
Espero que esto salga bien, Ronald- le susurró al oído- Porque si no, te juro que comprenderás por qué soy la mejor bruja de mi promoción.  
  
Y dicho esto, sin dejarlo replicar, le dio un beso lleno de amor y de esperanza en su relación.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Bueno, voy a responder a los reviews que me habéis mandado no sin antes agradecer muchísimo s todos vuestros mensajes.  
  
ABRIL: Bueno, veremos a ver si a ellos no les pasa ¿no?  
  
LUCIANA: Otro si que habrá, eso te lo aseguro, pero aún no sé exactamente quién. Podría ser Harry, Colin...  
  
JERU: espero que sigas leyéndolo...Y que te guste.  
  
MAIKA: M e alegra que te guste. Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu gusto.  
  
DAN: No te preocupes que pronto me pasaré por tus fics. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.  
  
DAMARIS: Pues ya somos dos a las que nos fascinan estas historias. La verdad es que la pareja D/G es muy atrayente.  
  
SARAMELISS: Espero que te siga gustando.  
  
MISH: Pronto empezaré a poner cosas más alegres y el conflicto entre los personajes será mayor. Besos. 


	4. Encuentros

Bueno, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando tanto como los otros, y aquí están las contestaciones a vuestros reviews...  
  
D-oso: La verdad yo había pensado en algo así, pero que Draco ya se hubiese enterado. Quiero poner a un Ginny sincera y franca, además piensa que ella aún ama a Draco....Además ¡Me encanta hacer sufrir a Draco!  
  
Damaris: Tienes toda la razón en cuanto a lo del nombre, pero verás, primero se iba llamar Mary, aunque después lo cambié sin darme cuenta. A partir de ahora se llamará Megan. Siento haberte puesto muy pastelosos a Ron y Herm, prometo intentar dejar de lado escenas pastelosas como éstas ¿ok? Un beso.  
  
Mish1: Bueno, la reacción la verás en el siguiente o en el próximo capítulo, no estoy muy segura. Megan aparecerá con más contundencia en los siguientes capis, al igual que Ivett. Y bueno, respecto a lo de Ron y Herm, prometo reprimirme. XD  
  
Disfrutad de este nuevo capítulo y un besazo a todos...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&  
  
Capítulo 4. Encuentros.  
  
Ginny se miró en el espejo de luna de su habitación y sonrió al encontrarse guapa por una vez en su vida. Odiaba que su familia la viese hundida por él, por lo que cada vez que había una "comida Weasley", como las autodenominaba su madre, se ponía muy guapa. Terminó de ponerse las botas, último regalo de su ex, y se lamentó al recordar que eran las únicas que no estaban para el arrastre.  
  
Lástima que mi sueldo no dé para más- suspiró.  
  
Una cabecita rubia con destellos rojizos entró en la habitación y se agarró de una de las piernas de su madre.  
  
¡Anne!- exclamó la mujer al ver que su hija iba en ropa interior- ¿Aún no te has vestido?  
  
Es que no encuentro una camiseta interior, mami-respondió la niña haciendo un puchero.  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño, pero después rió y cogió a su hija en brazos.  
  
Vamos a ver- Ginny se dirigió al dormitorio de su hija, decorado en tonos malvas y abrió el armario- Aquí tienes. Y ahora vienes a que te peine.  
  
Vale. Mama- Ginny se volvió- estás muy guapa.  
  
Gracias- sonrió la mujer.  
  
De repente sonó una melodía que indicaba que alguien estaba en la chimenea.  
  
¡Voy!- la cara de su amiga Ivett apareció- ¡Ivett!  
  
¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- preguntó a la joven pelirroja.  
  
Bueno, ahora me voy a casa de mis padres a comer pero después...-  
  
Pues deja a Anna con ellos que esta noche tu y yo nos vamos de marcha- respondió felizmente su amiga- Hay que desquitarse de las tensiones.  
  
¿Dónde?-  
  
Jack, mi ex, me ha invitado a una fiesta de esas superpijas que él hace en una de sus discotecas-  
  
No me apetece nada-  
  
Vamos, Ginny, podremos ver a tíos buenos y tú podrás lucirte bailando en la pista-  
  
Está bien-aceptó la pelirroja.  
  
Paso a por ti a las siete y media ¿Ok?  
  
Ivett desapareció de la chimenea guiñando el ojo y moviendo su suave pelo. Ginny rió y pensó en qué se pondría. Todo su vestuario más elegante eran regalos de su ex y no le apetecía ir con ninguno de esos modelitos.  
  
Mamá- Anne, vestida con un peto de pana marrón claro, una camisa blanca y una chaquetita de hilo azul sonreía a su madre mientras intentaba colocarse un gorrito blanco en la cabeza- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Anda, ven- le colocó el gorro y le agarró la mano- No tengo que decirte nada ¿no? Como te portes mal con algunos de tus primos, te castigaré.  
  
Lo sé- y haciendo un movimiento muy característico Malfoy de suficiencia añadió teatralmente- Vamos.  
  
Ginny rió y cogió un puñado de polvos flu, echándolos a la chimenea.  
  
¡A la Madriguera!- gritó, y en un segundo se encontró en su casa de toda la vida.  
  
La sonrisa de la señora Weasley las recibió.  
  
¡Gin!- saludó-¡Anne! ¡Qué guapas estáis!  
  
Hola abu- sonrió la niña, y le echó los brazos a la mujer.  
  
Mamá ¿Esta noche se podría quedar la niña aquí a dormir?-  
  
Claro, ya sabes que aquí está muy bien ¿Tú dónde vas?-  
  
Con Ivett a una fiesta- la sra. Weasley arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada.  
  
Claro que sí. Nos lo pasaremos bien- sentenció la mujer.  
  
La pelirroja sonrió y se sacudió la melena, que se había cortado hace dos días casi por la altura del hombro. Su madre, al verlo, se sorprendió.  
  
Ginny ¿Y tu pelo?-  
  
¡Ah! Me lo corté el jueves ¿Me queda mal?-  
  
No, sólo es que tu melena era tan bonita-  
  
Ya, pero sólo me hacía recordarme a él y...  
  
Muy bien hecho- y cambiando drásticamente de tema le susurró- Tu padre está en el salón con George y Charlie. Anda, ve a verlos.  
  
¿Con George?- exclamó la joven como si le hubiese dicho el demonio- No gracias.  
  
Me ha prometido que dejaría de meterse en tu vida amorosa, cariño, y sabes que él siempre cumple las promesas.  
  
Anne pasaba la mirada de su madre a su abuela intentando comprender lo que pasaba, pero no lo consiguió, porque la primera pronto la mandó a buscar a sus primos. Cuando se fue, Ginny suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.  
  
Mamá- dijo Ginny muy bajito, como contando un secreto- ¿Sabes lo que me preguntó el otro día Anne? Que por qué el tío George dice cosas tan malas de papá. Y que qué era un mortífago y la limpieza de sangre.  
  
¿Se enteró?  
  
Pues claro, como para no hacerlo. No quiero que mi hija se críe odiando a su padre, él es muy bueno con ella y sigue teniendo buenas relaciones después del divorcio conmigo. No quiero que George vuelva a meterse en mi vida bajo ningún concepto. No quiero.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió y un muchacho de unos veintiséis años entró. Era George.  
  
He oído mi nombre- se excusó, y al ver a su hermana lo comprendió todo.  
  
Hola George-  
  
Virginia-  
  
Ginny se levantó y le dio un beso a su madre.  
  
Voy a saludar a los demás-  
  
Y salió por la puerta. Molly miró enfurecida al joven pelirrojo que bebía agua sin que pareciese haberle importado nada.  
  
Podrías ayudarla- suspiró- Hacerle las cosas más fáciles.  
  
No- declaró- Ella sabe lo que pienso y el que cambie no arreglará nada.  
  
Molly suspiró resignada y le ordenó a su hijo que comenzara a poner la mesa.  
  
Si sólo uno de los dos diese su brazo a torcer- susurró.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Una hermosa lechuza blanca y negra se apoyó en un rincón de la mesa que los separaba. Draco cogió con elegancia el mensaje y lo leyó. Una sombra negra pasó por su frente al ver el contenido de la carta. Se levantó rápidamente y cogió su capa.  
  
He de irme, Megan, es urgente- le dio antes de besarla como sólo él sabía hacerlo.  
  
Está bien, pero vuelve pronto. Esta noche hemos sido invitados a una fiesta ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Sí, cariño. No te preocupes- y aparentando tranquilidad se precipitó por la puerta para desaparecerse.  
  
Se apareció en el despacho de su amigo Blaise Zabini que se fumaba nervioso un cigarrillo. Al verlo, el joven palideció aún más y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Es verdad ¿No?- dijo el rubio.  
  
Sí. Lo encontraron al amanecer y en cuanto lo supe te lo comuniqué. ¿Quieres verlo?  
  
Draco palideció hasta poder confundirse con la pared. Se dejó caer en una silla y encendió con manos temblorosas un cigarrillo que su amigo de toda la vida le ofreció. Exhaló una profunda bocanada y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el humo salieran por la comisura de los labios lentamente.  
  
Blaise- exclamó de repente Draco- Dime una cosa ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
  
El moreno se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero le sonrió y se sentó él también antes de comenzar a relatar la historia que marcó su pasado.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Era el día señalado. Con un suave temblor acarició su brazo izquierdo, brazo en el cuál habían marcado la marca tenebrosa hacía poco tiempo. A su lado, Blaise Zabini, su amigo de toda la vida, miraba hacia el frente con la cara cubierta por una máscara.  
  
¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer, Draco?- preguntó Zabini.  
  
Sí- respondió el aludido- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro?  
  
Absolutamente- y sonrió mientras decía- Por Anne lo que sea.  
  
Draco sonrió ampliamente y se cubrió el rostro con la máscara. A su lado fueron apareciendo más mortífagos, que no se extrañaron de su presencia. Reconoció rápidamente la figura esbelta y el pelo platino de su padre, que le sonreía por detrás de la máscara.  
  
¿Preparados?- susurró- Será mejor que lo estéis- añadió con su voz fría- Pues este va a ser el mejor día de vuestras míseras vidas. Proteged con vuestra vida el honor de los sangre limpia y luchad contra los que no respetan vuestros derechos. No tengáis piedad, no hay piedad para los cobardes.  
  
La masa aulló enfervorecida y Draco se sintió presa de una ira antes desconocida en él.  
  
No te separes de mi lado, Blaise- susurró el rubio- Pronto habremos salido de este infierno.  
  
Todos los allí presentes se colocaron en torno a un cáliz que en ese momento brillaba fuertemente y que los cegó por un instante. Draco colocó su dedo anular en éste y clavó sus pensamientos en cierta pelirroja con al cual esperaba reunirse para siempre. Pronto se sintió atraído por una mano invisible que lo empujaba y lo subía en volandas. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio en el patio de su antiguo colegio.  
  
¡Todos en formación!- gritó la voz potente y fría, siempre fría, de su padre.  
  
Draco y Blaise se colocaron en posición. Sus varitas en alto, sus ojos y oídos agudizados, sus músculos en tensión.  
  
Pronto acabará la farsa- susurró el rubio.  
  
Y estaremos juntos- rezó el moreno.  
  
Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Unidos por una promesa, por un plan, por el amor. Al oír la señal, una masa de hombres, mujeres, jóvenes se plantaron en su exterior. Al principio parecían fantasmas, pronto vio que no lo era, y si hubiese agudizado la vista habría podido reconocer a la jovencita pelirroja de sus sueños, que estaba en primera fila.  
  
Pronto las maldiciones comenzaron a caer tanto por un lado como por otro y Draco y Blaise se escabullaron lentamente.  
  
Al llegar al sitio dónde habían quedado, una figura pequeña de mujer apareció ante ellos. Era Anne, la novia de Blaise, que se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio.  
  
Debemos irnos rápido- dijo, pero antes de que volviera a decir nada sus ojos se helaron en una figura que lo miraba a través de la máscara.  
  
Ya sabía yo que no me podía fiar de vosotros- la voz extraña y fría de Pansy resonó, y Draco sintió cómo la sangre se helaba en sus venas.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson?- preguntó Blaise cortante.  
  
Sois unos traidores- exclamó la joven fuera de sí- Toda la comunidad lo sabrá, Zabini. Sabréis por fin lo que es sufrir y...  
  
¡Cállate, estúpida!- le espetó Anne- Tu si que sabrás lo que es sufrir, mortífaga.  
  
Y antes de que ninguno de los dos se imaginara lo que pasaba por la mente de Pansy, ésta dirigió un Avada Kedavra contra Anne, que moría con cara de asombro. Blaise, horrorizado, fue hacia Anne, que yacía aún tibia en la hierba. Draco, en un momento de confusión y pensando que esa podía haber sido Ginny, cogió por el brazo a Pansy y le quitó de un zarpazo la varita.  
  
Ahora vas a saber lo que es sufrir recordando, Pansy- y diciendo esto la condenó al tormento eterno, mientras la joven miraba con expresión de horror a la joven de cabellos rubios que Blaise abrazaba contra su pecho, llamándola con voz quebrada.  
  
Blaise- susurró nervioso el rubio- Refúgiate en el castillo, lleva allí a Anne, yo me ocuparé de todo. ¡Vamos amigo!  
  
Pero Blaise no respondía, sólo llamaba desesperadamente a Anne. Draco lo empujó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y allí los encerró junto con una Pansy congelada. Luego salió corriendo y volvió a la batalla.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FIN FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hasta ahí llego, amigo- sonrió tristemente Blaise, los recuerdos ahora le golpeaban fuertemente.  
  
¿No te preguntas que hubiese pasado si no hubiésemos tomado esa decisión?-  
  
Sí, Anne estaría viva y seguramente sería feliz con algún capullo con dinero-  
  
¿Te culpas de la muerte de Anne?-  
  
Como para no hacerlo-  
  
Draco calló y se sintió mal también. Conocía a Blaise como si fuera su hermano. Le encantaba tener relaciones apresuradas y pasionales con mujeres, pero ninguna había llegado a significar ni la mitad de lo que significó Anne. Sólo se había vuelto a enamorar , y esa mujer era tan imposible como lo era ahora para el Ginny. Un momento ¿Qué hacía pensando en Ginny? Se sacudió la cabeza y apartó de su mente su cabellera rojiza, sus ojos marrones, sus labios color cereza, sus... "¡Ya, Malfoy!" pensó " Sabes muy bien que no está nada mal, fue tu esposa. Pero ahora no puedes pensar en eso. Céntrate"  
  
Blaise lo observaba con la mirada perdida. Draco se levantó y en un momento el moreno se levantó también.  
  
¿Quieres ir ya?- preguntó dudoso.  
  
Será mejor. Cuanto antes me libre de todo esto mejor será-  
  
¿Quieres ir solo?-  
  
Sí. Hace tiempo que debí dejarle las cosas claras ¿Dónde está?-  
  
En las mazmorras. Te acompaño-  
  
Tanto uno como otro cogieron sus capas y se precipitaron por la puerta. Cruzaron un par de pasillos en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, y ni siquiera vieron al joven que llevaba el caso hasta que les habló.  
  
Ron Weasley- susurró el rubio, mirando a su antiguo cuñado, que lo observaba con auténtico rencor.  
  
Hola Malfoy- dijo el muchacho y se volvió a Blaise- Zabini, Sommers me ha pedido que te diga que desea decirte un par de cosas sobre el tema que estás tratando. No se la veía muy contenta.  
  
Blaise pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su compañero.  
  
Gracias, Weasley- y agregó- Ya sabes dónde estoy, Draco.  
  
Gracias-  
  
Y así, Ron y Draco se quedaron solos, mirándose y no viéndose de todo el odio y rencor que tenían ambos acumulados. Ron no podía ver en él más que a la bestia inhumana por la que su hermana lloraba en silencio todas las noches, y Draco veía en su cuñado la sombra molesta que siempre la seguía a todas partes y había creado más de un problema entre la pareja.  
  
¿Vas a conducirme ya hasta él o tengo que esperar al año que viene, Weasley?- preguntó con sencilla ironía.  
  
No te preocupes- y sacando una llave dorada de su bolsillo se volvió hacia la puerta adintelada que estaba detrás suya- Ahora mismo verás a tu padre.  
  
Draco tragó saliva y siguió al pelirrojo, que ya se había perdido en las sombras. Los recibieron un par de hombres que parecía haber salido de un gimnasio, de lo sudorosos y musculosos que se veían. Draco pasó a su lado sin darles importancia, pero el pelirrojo los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Siguieron por un pasillo angosto hasta llegar a una escalerilla que bajaba para abajo. A los pies de ésta y gracias a la poca luz que daban las antorchas, se veían las rejas de una prisión.  
  
Tienes quince minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos- exclamó el pelirrojo con voz dura- Te llamaré. Si necesitas algo, grita.  
  
Draco sonrió con sorna y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la verja de hierro color negra. Apoyó sus manos perfectamente cuidadas en los barrotes y sintió el olor de su padre, tan único, penetrarle fuertemente por la nariz. Vio su largo cabello platino y una figura extremadamente arrugada, la cual pensó, era él.  
  
Suspiró lentamente y se esperó a que su padre se volviese. Sabía que conocía su presencia, pero su orgullo pudo más y durante los primeros cinco minutos ambos Malfoy estuvieron callados, pensando cada uno en el otro. De súbito, Lucius se levantó y se volvió a su único hijo, que mantuvo sus frías pupilas clavadas en las de su padre.  
  
Sabía que vendrías- suspiró, y se dejó caer de nuevo en el camastro.  
  
Al igual que yo sabía que volverías- replicó Draco.  
  
Más bien me pillaron-  
  
¿Y Narcissa?  
  
No lo sé- su padre volvió a suspirar. A la luz de aquellas antorchas parecía tan viejo, tan decrépito. Ya nada parecía quedar del antiguo patriarca Malfoy.  
  
Draco calló, no le importaba mucho su madre, a la vez que sabía que ella no estaba metida en ningún aprieto. Había documentos que la libraban de todas las reuniones, así lo había decidido su mismo padre en un gesto de amor hacia aquella extraña mujer.  
  
Me llevarán a Azkaban ¿Cierto?- preguntó de repente Lucius. Draco calló, y el mismo silencio le respondió- Bueno, él volverá, y ahora sus ojos brillaron de forma demencial- Y me sacará de allí.  
  
No confíes en cosas que no sucederán-  
  
Y tú deberías pensar más en las personas que de veras te aman, Draco-  
  
¿Qué sabes tú?- preguntó el joven mirando con furia a su padre.  
  
Siempre te estoy vigilando, y lo sabes. Cuando estuviste con la pelirroja Weasley, cuando tuviste a la pequeña Anne, por cierto tan hermosa como tu madre, cuando la dejaste por esa ¿Megan?  
  
Draco cerró los ojos intentado controlar su rabia mientras Lucius sonreía triunfalmente.  
  
Así es hijo, tú al igual que yo, no nos daremos cuenta de quienes son las personas que más nos quieren-  
  
Yo no soy como tú, Lucius- recalcó con maldad Draco.  
  
Bien, piensa lo que quieras. Pronto verás que todos los Malfoy seguimos los mismos pasos-  
  
Draco iba a responder, pero la voz ronca de Ron hizo que se callara y saliera de allí muy enfadado. No hablaron en todo el camino y cuando Ron se despidió, aún con las palabras de su padre en la cabeza, Draco ni siquiera lo miró.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Casi sin tiempo para despedirse de su familia, Ginny salió rumbo a su casa dispuesta a pasárselo bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora el problema del niño que nadie conocía aún estaba olvidado, así como su padre, del que no quería oír hablar esa noche. Llegó al apartamento y se duchó rápidamente, casi tanto cómo se arregló. Quería estar guapa, impresionante, sentirse sexy...  
  
Sentirme femenina...- se susurró.  
  
Abrió su armario y se lamentó de no tener nada más que ropa que, irremediablemente, le recordaba a Draco. Escogió un top que no se ponía desde hacía años y se lo colocó. Se miró y sorpresivamente descubrió que era la primera vez que lo rellenaba . Increíble. Se puso una mini de cuero negro y unas botas altas. Se soltó el pelo y se puso unos psicodélicos pendientes. Se maquilló y justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar, alguien llamó al timbre.  
  
Ginny salió precipitadamente de la habitación y abrió al puerta. Unos ojos verde esmeralda la recibieron.  
  
¿Harry?-  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%  
  
¡¡Hola!! Si, lo sé, no está todo lo bien que debería, pero tenía ganas de pasar esta fase y llegar a una más cañera....  
  
Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos muchos reviews ¿OK? 


	5. Charlas

Capítulo 5. Charlas.  
  
¿Harry?- repitió.  
  
Si había algo más inverosímil para la pelirroja en ese momento era ver allí a aquel hombre. Estaba completamente mojado, de la cabeza a los pies, y llevaba una maleta llena de pegatinas extrañas.  
  
Hola Ginny- lo saludó con una mueca extraña- me alegro de que no te hayas olvidado de mí-  
  
¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó incrédula. De repente no le importaban ni la fiesta, ni el secreto, ni ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo...Vio cómo Harry hacía una extraña mueca y se apresuró a decir- Quiero decir, me extraña que estés aquí, no sé.  
  
¿Creíste que no volvería?-  
  
Sí. Ya había perdido todas las esperanzas- y al ver su estado se autorregañó por no haberle invitado a entrar- pero entra, entra.  
  
Harry sonrió, cogió la maleta y se introdujo en la casa. Ginny se apresuró a quitarle el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se dio cuenta que vestía de una manera muy pobre y que en algunos sitios de los brazos y las piernas tenía heridas.  
  
¡Harry!- exclamó horrorizada la chica- ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
He tenido algunos problemas...- contestó el chico intentando quitarle importancia a las heridas.  
  
Ginny se apresuró a ir a por algodón y un par de pócimas especializadas en curar heridas y se las curó. Harry la observó en silencio, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, embriagado por el aroma a vainilla que despedía su ropa, su pelo, su casa...No recordaba a una Ginny tan madura y tan hermosa, pero se sintió reconfortado al ver que los únicos sentimientos que le acercaban a ella eran completamente familiares. La sentía como su hermana pequeña, aquella que siempre le ofrecía un hombro que llorar, que lo calmaba en cada uno de sus ataques de furia con un par de frases cortantes y que siempre le ofrecía una sonrisa, su sonrisa.  
  
¡Ya está!- dijo la chica. Miró al joven y éste le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Mejor?  
  
Gracias, Gin-  
  
No es nada. Y dime ¿Quién sabe que estás aquí?-  
  
Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall. He ido a Hogwarts y tal como he salido me he venido para acá-  
  
¿No lo saben Hermione ni Ron?-  
  
Por lo visto tenían una cena de negocios, o eso me ha dicho Dumbledore-  
  
Es verdad- Harry emitió un bostezo y Ginny sonrió- ¿Quieres dormir?-  
  
No, quiero saber qué es de vuestra vida. Qué es de tu vida-  
  
Ginny sonrió tristemente y echó su cabello hacia atrás.  
  
Sé que Hermione te contó que Draco y yo nos casamos y sabes que tengo una hija...-  
  
Anne, igual que tu amiga de Hogwarts-  
  
Sí. También sabrás que Draco trabajó en un asunto ultra secreto los dos primeros años de nuestra vida marital- Ginny resopló y Harry le quitó del rostro un par de mechones que se le cayeron- Casi no lo veía y cuidar de Anne fue muy difícil, pero antes de que me planteara dejarlo él volvió y todo se restableció.  
  
Harry la miró y Ginny se mordió el labio.  
  
¿Y por qué no están aquí ni Anne ni él?- preguntó extrañado Harry.  
  
Nos separamos hace un par de meses- susurró Ginny notando cómo sus ojos se empapaban de lágrimas.  
  
Harry se sintió incómodo y lamentó haber tocado el tema.  
  
Lo siento, Gin, soy un bocazas-  
  
No- susurró la joven mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban su cara-Sólo es que nunca he hablado de este tema con nadie y...  
  
Ginny cayó al notar cómo un nudo que desde hacía meses notaba en el pecho se deshacía y no podía respirar. Comenzó a hipar y se dejó llevar por el torrente de lágrimas que desde hacía tiempo deseaba derramar. Harry la miró algo confuso, pero acertó al cogerla de los hombros y abrazarla fraternalmente. Ginny se agarró a sus brazos y lloró en su hombro, mientras el joven, entre hipidos, lograba hacerse una idea de la frustración de la pelirroja.  
  
Él...la prefiere...yo...no pude...mantener...familia...no pude...ella...mejor...no pude- hipaba.  
  
Tras casi cinco minutos de llantera, la pelirroja se incorporó y se quedó prendada en los ojos esmeralda que tanto habían echado de menos.  
  
Te he echado de menos, Gin- murmuró el joven acariciando la piel suave de la chica- Y yo no creo que ella sea mejor- y dicho esto le tendió un pañuelo.  
  
Ginny lo aceptó y se limpió las lágrimas.  
  
Gracias- dijo Ginny- Y aún no sabes lo peor. Bueno, eso casi nadie lo sabe-  
  
¿Qué es?-  
  
Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie. A Ron y a George menos que a nadie.-  
  
Te lo prometo-  
  
Estoy embarazada-  
  
Una explosión se escuchó en la cocina al tiempo que Harry abría los ojos como platos al escuchar la noticia. Ginny, ignorándolo por un momento, se fue hacia la cocina y allí se encontró con tres jóvenes a los que conocía muy bien.  
  
Ginny ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Ivett al ver a la joven totalmente vestida.  
  
Lo siento chicos, pero me ha surgido una visita y...-  
  
Harry se acababa de asomar a la cocina y todos los amigos de Ginny lo miraron con cara extraña.  
  
¿Harry?- preguntó Mark Streingberg, un muchacho tres años mayor que Ginny de ojos muy claros, barba de tres días y cara socarrona. A su modo era un buen partido- ¿Harry Potter?  
  
Hola- saludó algo cohibido el muchacho.  
  
Harry te presento a mis amigos Daniel- un muchacho de piel color bronce y ojos verde agua con perilla y cabello claro lo saludó con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes blancos y relucientes- Mark- el muchacho que lo había cohibido sonrió muy abiertamente y le apretó con fuerza la mano- E Ivett- Harry se fijó en la única chica, que llevaba un vestido fucsia tan escotado y llamativo que era imposible no fijarse en ella. Era muy hermosa, pensó el joven, pero había algo en sus ojos que le daba miedo.  
  
Ivett le lanzaba miradas de incredulidad a Ginny, y el otro joven, Daniel Tredmond, no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pelirroja. Harry captó en un segundo que el joven estaba completamente loco por la chica.  
  
Bueno chicos, está claro que aquí sobramos ¿no?- los dos muchachos miraron a Ivett con cara de circunstancia y se despidieron rápidamente- Hasta mañana Ginny, mañana te llamo.  
  
Hasta mañana, Ivett. Dale un beso a los demás-  
  
Ivett hizo un gesto con la mano y se desapareció. Harry sonrió a la pelirroja y se disculpó por no saber qué iba a salir, pero ella le calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.  
  
Será mejor que vaya a ducharse sr. Potter mientras yo me cambio y hago cena para los dos- sonrió la joven- Ven, voy a darte una toalla y a enseñarte dónde vas a dormir y todo eso.  
  
No quiero estorbarte. Sólo será esta noche-  
  
Cómo si te quieres quedar para siempre- se encogió de hombros Ginny- Así no estaré tan sola cuando Anne se va con su padre.  
  
¿Es una proposición en regla?- murmuró con picardía el joven.  
  
¿Necesitas un contrato?- replicó sonriendo la chica.  
  
No. Está bien, me quedo-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco llegó a su casa con la cabeza llena de pensamientos. Megan lo esperaba sumergida en un baño de burbujas, y en cuanto llegó le pidió que se metiese con ella, pero él se negó. Un baño movidito con ella era lo último que se le apetecía. Cayó en su cama pesadamente y pronto sintió cómo el sueño le ganaba la partida. No escuchó los suaves pasos de la rubia que acababa de salir del baño y se acercaban a él, ni el suave tintineo que realizaba la lluvia en la ventana. Su mente se encontraba muy lejos de todo aquello, envuelta en brumas que lo asfixiaban ¿Qué era todo aquello?  
  
De repente las brumas desaparecieron. Se encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Se oían risas y sollozos, todo mezclado. Un intenso olor a vainilla y a hospital. Y de repente, al doblar la esquina, una cabellera pelirroja recostada en una cama de sábanas blancas. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para comprobar sus sospechas, era ella. Sostenía un bulto entre sus brazos y estaba radiante. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban de una manera especial, su cabello caía de forma desordenada y su cara mostraba alegría y cansancio a la vez. De repente alguien se interpuso entre ella y él, un hombre. No podía verle la cara, pero acertó a notar que le era conocido. Se acercaba a la joven, le besaba la frente y los labios y cogía le bulto, el cuál acunaba con cariño. No sabía por qué, pero de repente una ira indescriptible se apoderó de él y deseó desprender a aquella persona del bebé, cogerlo él mismo y sentirlo en su pecho. Todo lo que era de la pelirroja era suyo. Suyo, suyo. De repente Virginia clavaba sus ojos en los de él y le sonreía con calidez.  
  
El hombre al que no veía la cara se acercó a él y le ofreció al bebé, pero cuando iba a verle la cara...  
  
¡Draco!- la voz de su novia lo llamaba- Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta. Date prisa.  
  
El rubio le echó una mirada de rencor a la joven y se metió en la ducha. Mientras el agua recorría lentamente su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y sintió un escalofrío al recordar el sueño. Nunca había pensado en eso, en que Ginny rehiciera su vida con una persona diferente, en que tuviera más hijos y en que, algún día, terminaría olvidándolo.  
  
Salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo. Un muchacho de veintipocos años con ojeras y cara de pocos amigos le devolvió la mirada.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Recostados en la espesa alfombra turca enfrente de la chimenea del salón, Harry y Ginny reían al recordar algunos de los momentos más divertidos en Hogwarts. Ya iban por la quinta botella de whisky de fuego.  
  
¿Y te acuerdas de...la vez que...te mandé el cupido de Lockhart...por San Valentín?- rió la joven con un vaso casi lleno de esa bebida que nunca había logrado beber.  
  
Sí, creo que ha sido uno de los peores momentos de mi vida...que vergüenza...- respondió alegremente el joven pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica.  
  
Gracias Harry-  
  
¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertado Harry mirando a los ojos a Ginny que se cristalizaban por momentos.  
  
Hacía tanto tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien- una lágrima surcó su mejilla y la joven ayudándose de Harry, se levantó- Cuando Draco me propuso el divorcio estuve a punto de hacer una locura. Lo único que me mantuvo a flote fue mi hija...  
  
¿Aún lo quieres?-  
  
Ginny se levantó y miró a Harry con una sonrisa medio boba en la boca. Tenía las mejillas muy rosadas y el pelo algo desgreñado, pero perfectamente liso. Sus ojos tenían el típico brillo de la embriaguez, pero a la vez parecía tan seria y normal.  
  
¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
  
Quiero saberlo-  
  
Ginny resopló y miró a las llamas. El color anaranjado daba en su pelo y parecía que éste cobraba vida.  
  
No lo sé. Supongo que algo queda después de tantos años, pero no creo poder volver a verlo a mi lado...-  
  
¿Y eso?-  
  
Si me ha dejado una vez lo hará de nuevo ¿O acaso no lo conoces?-  
  
No creo que lo haga de nuevo, yo creo que sólo se ha equivocado-  
  
¿Y por qué crees eso?-  
  
Porque nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de dejarte, Gin-  
  
No todos son tan buenos como tú, Harry-  
  
Ginny, contra todo pronóstico, rió fuertemente. Luego se echó hacia atrás la melena y se apoyó en el pecho de Harry.  
  
Mañana iré a hablar con él a su oficina. Tiene que saberlo ya.  
  
¿Quieres que te acompañe?-  
  
No, tú descansa. Vendré a recogerte para ir a comer fuera y luego iremos a ver a Hermione y Ron ¿Vale?-  
  
Está bien-  
  
La joven se levantó y se desperezó como una gata.  
  
Me voy a dormir- le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico- Hasta mañana Harry. Y no bebas más ¿ok?  
  
Eres tú la que...-  
  
Pero ella ya no le escuchaba. Había desaparecido por el pasillo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sentado frente a su mesa de nogal de la mejor calidad, Draco Malfoy se entretenía en revisar un par de aspectos del último informe que acababa de recibir de uno de sus mejores aurores, Harry Potter. Había logrado investigar cosas muy interesantes sobre los últimos reductos de los mortífagos y era importante actuar con sigilo y cuidado. Pensó en Potter, seguramente ya se habría enterado de su divorcio y estaría consolando a Ginny de una manera que prefería no imaginarse. Sin quererlo, arrugó un poco el pergamino que leía. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la estantería de la misma madera que decoraba el lugar. Cogió con cuidado el único retrato que tenía y lo miró. Era una foto mágica de Anne y de Ginny. La primera, con un vestido de flores, tendría apenas dos años y sonreía aún casi sin dientes. Ginny la cogía en brazos y jugaba con ella. Estaba tan guapa con aquel vestido largo tan ancho y casi transparente. Esa fue la única foto que recibió de su hija en los dos años que estuvo separado de ella.  
  
Alguien tocó la puerta. Draco dejó la foto y se volvió a sentar en la silla. Tomó aire y dio permiso para entrar. Era su secretaria, una mujer de más de cincuenta años vestida completamente de verde limón y con un tocado tan imposible que recordaba a los bucles de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Perdona, sr. Malfoy, pero la sra. Malfoy...dijo la srta. Weasley está aquí y desea verle, sino es mucha molestia- dijo con voz gangosa la mujer.  
  
Draco se quedó helado, pero lo ocultó y sonriendo con desdén dio permiso para que entrara.  
  
¿Ginny allí? ¿Qué podía hacer ella buscándole? Si desde que se habían separado casi ni hablaban...  
  
Otra vez los golpes en la puerta...  
  
¡Pase!- exclamó el muchacho.  
  
Y entró, pero aquella no parecía la mujer a la que había dejado hacía unos meses. Estaba mucho más envejecida, como si hubiesen pasado años desde que la vio por última vez. Y había engordado. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca cerrada hasta el segundo botón. El pelo lo tenía muy recogido en un moño tan apretado que el chico hubiera jurado que le sangraban las puntas. Le daba un cierto aire a Mc Gonagall, tenía profundas ojeras y estaba pálida.  
  
No te esperaba aquí- le dijo Draco. Ella se movió nerviosa y se sentó antes de que él se lo ofreciera.  
  
Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante y quiero decírtelo rápido...-  
  
¿Ha pasado algo con Anne?- preguntó preocupado.  
  
No. No se trata de Anne, se trata de ti y de mí- y clavó su mirada en la de él.  
  
Ginny- ¿Acaso le iba a pedir que volvieran?- Creo que dejamos bien claro que entre tu y yo sólo habría una relación de amistad debido a que tenemos una hija en común pero...-  
  
¡Cállate!- exclamó Ginny. Los nervios de los últimos días estaban a punto de hacerla estallar- No he venido a pedirte una segunda oportunidad ni nada de eso, ya me arrastré bastante por ti.  
  
¿Entonces?-  
  
Estoy embarazada...de nuevo-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bueno, ya está aquí el quinto capítulo, y no habéis tenido que esperar mucho ¿Eh?  
  
A ver si me dejáis unos cuantos reviews que me animen, porque creo que estoy entrando en crisis...No he estado muy fina con este capítulo, pero me encontraba totalmente pillada.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Eri: Me alegro de que seas de las mías. A mi me encantan los Draco y Ginny, y creo que si son posibles...  
  
Pame-lita: Pues sí, Draco es uno de los jefes de sección del Departamento de Aurología, el más importante. Ginny también es aurora, pero lo dejó por el baile. Me alegra que te guste. Y el niño, en principio parece que es de Draco.  
  
Sara Meliss: ¡¡Hola!! Pues como has visto en este capítulo, Harry y Ginny no van a intentar nada. La verdad es que tenía pensado poner algo, pero me leí el quinto libro y me deprimí tanto con la pareja Ginny/Harry que decidí dejarlo e inventarme a otro... 


	6. Contradicciones

Capítulo 6.Contradicciones  
  
¿Y bien?- preguntó la pelirroja. Llevaba cinco minutos mirando al joven que, aún con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir, la miraba expectante. Sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad y su pelo caía con gracia por encima de sus ojos tremendamente fríos, incluso para ella. De repente cerró la boca y se mantuvo rígido.  
  
¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Draco. Ginny arqueó las cejas y frunció el ceño.  
  
¿Tú que crees? Pues seguir adelante. ¿O acaso crees que voy a matar a un hijo mío?  
  
¿Es una de tus tretas para que vuelva contigo? ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin mí?  
  
Pero una fuerte bofetada lo calló. Ginny, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, salió del despacho con un portazo que retumbó en sus oídos. Un hijo. Otro Malfoy-Weasley para añadir a sus problemas.  
  
Otro hijo que sufriría las consecuencias de la separación de sus padres. ¿Y Ginny? ¿Estaba loca? Lo mejor sería que no naciese, que no viese a su padre sólo los fines de semanas o en vacaciones. Cerró los ojos y se revolvió el pelo como solía hacer cada vez que estaba nervioso. Él sabía que no servía para ser padre, para tener una familia a su cargo y vivir siempre en el mismo lugar, con la misma mujer, esperando el fin de sus días en una hermosa casa, viendo pasar su vida sin nada que hacer. Lo supo mucho antes de casarse con Ginny, mucho antes de que la palabra boda saliera de los labios de la pareja, mucho antes incluso de conocer a la pelirroja.  
  
Pero él sabía que era eso lo que deseaba Ginny. Ella quería una casa, un marido e hijos. Una casa dónde mandar y cuidar de todo lo que amaba, un marido con quien compartir penas y alegrías, e hijos para cuidarlos y criarlos.  
  
Cometió un error al creer que Ginny sería feliz con él. Debió dejarla marchar como muchos años atrás le dijo Harry. "No la harás feliz" exclamó una y otra vez. Pero estaba tan convencido de que lo conseguiría, de que lo cambiaría todo por ella, que no pudo aceptar que Potter tenía razón.  
  
Y el amor se apagó como cuando alguien sopla una vela. La pasión se convirtió en una monotonía que Ginny adoraba y que Draco detestaba. Los dos años lejos de su esposa y de su hija fueron los más excitantes de su vida, siempre al límite, siempre jugando con el peligro. Pero veía cómo Ginny sufría y aunque intentaba calmarla, no lo conseguía. Y cuando volvió y se extinguieron los dos meses de sexo salvaje para recuperar el tiempo perdido, todo era tan aburrido.  
  
Su trabajo, siempre llegada y salida a la misma hora, siempre las mismas caras, siempre las mismas charlas.  
  
Sus amigos y familia, con las discusiones habituales, los roces cariñosos entre Hermione y Ron que casi siempre acababan en broncas que hacían temblar a la Madriguera, las salidas a la playa para que Anne conociese el mar y jugase con la arena.  
  
Y Ginny cada vez más lejana, cada vez más extraña, cada vez más volátil y fugaz... pero igual de hermosa, quizá más. Sus momentos íntimos eran tan extraños y únicos que Draco apenas terminaba uno podía esperar al siguiente. Llegó a tomarle cierta manía a su hija cada vez que separaba a Ginny de él.  
  
Y todo terminó, y llegó ella como un suspiro de agua fresca, una página en blanco, una nueva oportunidad. Y le ofreció su vida a cambio de una noche. Y él hizo lo mismo. Sólo una noche, una noche fuera de sus brazos, fuera del yugo que me ahoga.  
  
Pero lo que no sabía es que aquélla mujer fue la que lo ahogó. Porque no fue sólo una noche, fueron muchas más.  
  
Ginny pronto se dio cuenta, aunque supo disimularlo. No hizo nada por impedirlo, ya había aprendido a guardarse sus sentimientos frente a Draco y a esperar a que él volviera, como siempre pasaba en Hogwarts. Porque él volvería, porque ella sólo era una más que deseaba quitarle su puesto. ¿Fue su culpa? No, no fue su culpa, ella sólo quiso el bien de él, sin importarle cuánto sufrir.  
  
Tampoco reaccionó como él esperaba que lo hiciera cuando el contó lo de Megan. No lloró, no escapó de sus labios un solo reproche, sólo se fue...se fue, dejando su aroma a vainilla en el aire. Aquel aroma.  
  
Draco se levantó y se plantó delante de la chimenea de su despacho, intentando calmar sus nervios. Temblando y con la boca tan seca como los riachuelos en verano llamó a su amigo Zabini y éste se materializó en un par de segundos.  
  
¿Qué pasa, amigo?- exclamó el pelinegro al ver a su amigo en tal estado de nerviosismo.  
  
Ven y te lo cuento ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a beber?-  
  
¿A las doce de la mañana?¿Y Megan?-  
  
Que le den. Tengo que contarte algo muy importante y sin un par de copas no lograré hacerlo.-  
  
Está bien. Espérame, en un par de minutos estoy allí.-  
  
En efecto, en un par de minutos Blaise se materializó en la sala y se acercó a su amigo.  
  
¿Qué pasa Draco?- la respiración desacompasada del rubio preocupaba al moreno, que sentía por aquel joven un gran amor fraternal.  
  
Vamos al "Templex" y te lo cuento.  
  
El Templex era un tugurio único en la parte muggle de Londres. Se componía de una gran sala, alguna vez opulenta, hoy tan desgastada y vieja como los zapatos de un mendigo. En aquella sala habían muchas mesas y una barra muy poco iluminada dónde un viejo y gordo tabernero servía los mejores cócteles de la ciudad. Lo malo era no coger ninguna enfermedad allí.  
  
Pero para Draco y Blaise era una especie de lugar sagrado. Allí habían conocido a muchos amigos extraños que le sirvieron de ayuda en la guerra contra el señor oscuro, y en ese tugurio comenzaron los amores entre Ginny y Draco. Nadie se los imaginaría estar allí. Quizá porque desde que lo había dejado Draco no había querido volver allí, a Blaise le extrañó que el muchacho quisiera ir.  
  
¿Cómo es que me traes aquí?- exclamó el muchacho mientras ambos se sentaban en la barra- ¿No decías que no querías volver a ver esto en tu vida? ¿No dijiste que te traían demasiados recuerdos?  
  
Ahora mismo no me importa nada de eso- explicó el muchacho- Los recuerdos han vuelto.  
  
Haciéndole una señal al tabernero pidió un par de whiskis y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Se bebió uno de ellos hasta dejarlo por la mitad y su amigo lo imitó.  
  
Hoy ha venido a verme Virginia- comenzó a explicar el muchacho- ¿Y a qué no sabes lo que me ha contado?-  
  
Ni idea.-  
  
Está embarazada.-  
  
¿Qué? ¿De ti?-  
  
Pues claro que de mí, Blaise. ¿De quién va a ser?-  
  
No sé, quizá de otro...- Draco se estremeció al imaginarse a Ginny en brazos de otro. Nunca se había acostado con otro hombre.  
  
No, entonces no me lo hubiese dicho.-  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados durante un rato en el que Draco apuró dos vasos más de whisky. Blaise lo miraba con preocupación.  
  
¿Y qué vas a hacer?-  
  
Lo más justo para ella sería que me desentendiera de todo excepto de darle mi apellido, pero no sé...-  
  
Joder con los Weasley-pensó Blaise en voz alta.  
  
¿Qué?-  
  
Pues que proliferan muy pronto. A ver ¿Cuántas veces se ha quedado Ginny preñada?-  
  
Dos ¿Cuántas van a ser?-  
  
¿Y cuántas veces lo habéis hecho sin protección?-  
  
Dos-  
  
Ahí lo tienes. Imagínate que todas las veces que lo hubieras hecho con la pelirroja hubiese sido sin protección. Dos equipos de fútbol al menos.-  
  
Tómate esto en serio, Blaise. Ahora mismo lo que menos me interesa es pensar en eso.-  
  
Está bien- exclamó compungido el muchacho mientras apuraba su whisky- Ven, te invito a comer. Si no comemos algo pronto cogeremos un coma etílico.  
  
Draco bebió lo que quedaba de su tercer whisky y cogió su chaqueta. De repente se paro en mirar con atención a una joven de cabellos muy elaborados y rizados de color cobre, ojos fríos y extraños y boca pequeña. Parpadeó un par de veces y al darse la vuelta para avisar a Zabini la joven desapareció.  
  
¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Vuelves a estar pálido-  
  
Acabo de ver a Parkinson-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ginny llegó hecha un manojo de nervios a su casa. Las últimas palabras de Draco aún le retumbaban en la cabeza. Intentando calmarse se fue a su habitación y se desplomó en su mullida cama de plumas. Se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó mientras escuchaba a Harry tararear una canción en la ducha. Oía su voz, suave y ronca, cantando a coro con la radio mágica, que sólo escuchaba él, y también se escuchaban las gotas de agua estrellarse contra su cuerpo en una cascada infinita. Pensó en el chico y en cómo sería su vida si se hubiese casado con él, como soñaba cuando era pequeña. Seguramente sería tan feliz...Pero no, tuvo que ser Draco quien la liara en zalamerías, quien la amara y le entregara todo lo que ella habían soñado para después romperlo en trocitos, esparcirlos por el suelo y destrozarlos. Eso era lo que había hecho con su corazón.  
  
De repente el sonido de la ducha y de la voz de Harry desaparecieron y el muchacho irrumpió en la habitación con una toalla en la cadera como única vestimenta.  
  
¡Hola! No te he oído llegar, iba a coger mi ropa-  
  
Ha sido horrible- exclamó intentando no llorar. No esperó siquiera a que él le preguntara- Me ha dicho una cosa horrible, creo que no volveré a hablarle en mi vida y...-  
  
Sollozos interrumpieron sus lamentos. Harry se acercó, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con sus musculosos brazos. Ella en acurrucó en su pecho y aspiró su aroma a jabón, tan diferente al de Draco.  
  
Le odio- susurró la joven- Y me odio a mí misma.  
  
Harry clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los de ella, color miel vieja.  
  
Eso nunca, Ginny. Tú no has hecho nada, nada-  
  
No quiero a este niño, Harry-Ginny tembló- Pero no seré capaz de seguir viviendo si aborto. No puedo más.-  
  
Tranquilízate, amor. Yo estoy aquí y te prometo que cuidaré de ti-  
  
Ginny se secó las lágrimas y le echó una mirada rápida al reloj.  
  
Te invito a comer- exclamó la pelirroja intentado no seguir con aquel tema- Vamos a ir a un italiano buenísimo ¿Qué te parece?-  
  
Sólo si te pones lo más guapa que puedas y me sonríes-  
  
Está bien, pero a las cuatro tengo que estar en el trabajo. Antes iremos a ver a Hermione y Ron y así podrás pasar el resto de la tarde con ellos-  
  
Genial. Bien, vamos a vestirnos- Y salió de la habitación.  
  
Ginny se miró en su espejo de luna y pensó que nunca se había visto tan  
derrotada. De repente las últimas palabras de Draco llegaron a su mente  
"¿Es que no puedes vivir sin mí?" Claro que podía, y lo haría. Ya no más  
lágrimas, ya no más maldecirlo y desearlo en las noches. Ahora abriría su  
corazón a nuevas aventuras, y quizá a nuevos hombres.  
  
Abrió su armario y buscó entre sus ropas algo sexy y elegante. Un vestido  
de corte totalmente asimétrico llegó a su vista. No se lo ponía desde  
hacía mucho tiempo. Era color azul pálido y dejaba uno de sus hombros al  
descubierto mientras que el otro lo cubría por completo hasta la muñeca.  
La falda llegaba por un lado hasta la rodilla mientras que por el otro  
terminaban a medio muslo. El escote era algo pronunciado y de zapatos se  
puso unos tacones de color madera tan altos que había peligro de que se  
matara con ellos. Luego se puso un abrigo largo a juego con el vestido  
por encima y se maquilló un poco. Se soltó el pelo y se lo miró  
atentamente.  
  
Debería pintármelo. Quizá con un tono más oscuro...-  
  
Estás preciosa así- una voz dura, de hombre, la sorprendió.  
  
¡Ron!-  
  
Sabíamos que estarías aquí y decidimos venir e invitarte a comer-Hermione salió por detrás de mi hermano. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey azul que dejaba sus blancos y suaves hombros al aire.  
  
¿Qué tal Ginny? Aceptas ¿no?-  
  
Y su mirada, a la vez que la de su hermano, se clavaron en los calzoncillos que había dejado Harry olvidados encima de la cama de Ginny.  
  
¡Ginny!- exclamó con voz chillona Hermione- No sabíamos que estabas con alguien.-  
  
Espero que ese alguien no sea Malfoy, porque como quiera sólo aprovecharse de ti...-  
  
No es Draco, Ron, cálmate. En realidad, es un amigo vuestro. Ha venido a mi casa porque no sabía dónde vivíais-  
  
¿Un amigo nuestro?-  
  
Exacto- Harry, que se había colocado detrás de ellos sin que se diesen cuenta- ¿O ya no os acordáis de mí?-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La comida tardaba demasiado en llegar, y eso le desesperaba. Nunca se acostumbraría a esperar, eso no estaba hecho para él. Enfrente suya Blaise jugaba con las cucharas e intentaba meter una de ellas en un hueco cercano al vaso. Era, a veces, como un niño chico. De repente la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a una pareja muy acaramelada. Ella era pelirroja, y no contaba más de dieciséis años. Tenía el pelo tan largo que, a pesar de llevarlo peinado en una trenza, éste llegaba hasta la cintura. El joven era un moreno de piel oscura. Ambos sonreían con dulzura y se lanzaban tiernas miradas.  
  
El prototipo de pareja feliz- sonrió socarronamente Blaise.  
  
Draco rió irónicamente, pero para su desgracia los recuerdos volvieron a llenar su cabeza. Y en ellos una pelirroja de risa fresca y caderas sensuales besaba con garbo a un chico de Griffindor. Él era John Cass, y ella Virginia Weasley.  
  
Me recuerdan a tu ex y al tío con el que estaba ¿Quién era...?-  
  
John Cass- exclamó.  
  
¡Ah, sí!- sonrió Blaise- Bueno, aún no me has contado qué es lo que pasó aquella tarde en que casi lo mueles a palos-  
  
No quieras saberlo...- exclamó apretando los puños.  
  
Anda, suéltalo.-  
  
Draco giró la cara y miró a la chica pelirroja, que ahora sorbía un batido de fresa y nata. El muchacho cerró los ojos y oyó la voz melódica y suave de Ginny y su aroma a vainilla. Y un mal recuerdo pasó por su mente.  
  
Demasiado malo como para recordarlo, demasiado duro para volver a sentirlo. Y era un secreto, un secreto guardado durante años en su interior, y en el de la pelirroja.  
  
Es mejor que sigas sin saberlo- suspiró antes de beber un trago de cerveza.  
  
Blaise se encogió de hombros. Había tantas cosas que desconocía de aquel misterioso rubio.  
  
¿Hablarás con ella?- preguntó el moreno.  
  
Sí, esta noche iré a verla. O quizá mañana-  
  
¿Y Megan?-  
  
Puede irse a freír espárragos-  
  
Eres único, Draco- rió Blaise. Había vuelto el Draco que se perdió al conocer a Virginia Weasley.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabellos trigueños y ojos almendrados entró acompañada por un joven al que ambos conocieron. De hecho, conocían a las dos personas que acababan de entrar. La joven dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y endureció su mirada, pero se acercó contoneando sus caderas y haciendo sonar el cinturón de hilos y cuentas que llevaba en la cintura.  
  
Hola Zabini, Malfoy- exclamó sonriendo.  
  
Ivett- dijo Draco levantándose y besándole las frías mejillas de la joven- Hola Tredmond-  
  
Hola Ivett. Hola Tredmond-  
  
El muchacho los saludó y se acercó a un camarero para pedir una mesa. Ivett y Blaise se miraban cada uno a los ojos del otro y Draco sonreía divertido. Era conocido por todo el mundo que Blaise e Ivett habían tenido durante meses una relación tempestuosa y que, después de eso, ninguno de los dos habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Ambos eran populares en el trabajo, guapos e inteligentes, pero mientras que ella era mucho más selecta a la hora de salir con alguien, a él no el importaba nada excepto el físico. Lo dejaron poco después de que Draco y Ginny se divorciaran, y este hecho influyó bastante en la decisión del moreno.  
  
Ivett- Daniel había vuelto- Tenemos la mesa lista ¿Vamos?  
  
¿Sales con ese?- exclamó de repente Blaise. Sus ojos lanzaban rayos.  
  
Ivett lo miró con cara de incredulidad, pero acercándose seductoramente al oído le susurró.  
  
Si salgo con él o no, querido- acentuó esas palabra fuertemente- no es de tu incumbencia. Tu así lo quisiste.  
  
Y se marchó del brazo del joven.  
  
Blaise se sentó y tomó un trago de cerveza.  
  
¿Quién se cree que es?- exclamó- ¿Cree que puede jugar conmigo? Creo que es lo que está haciendo- apuntó Draco.  
  
Terminaron de comer y Draco se levantó para ir al servicio. Pasó por al lado de Ivett y Daniel, que conversaban en voz baja, y sólo escuchó unas palabras que le helaron el alma.  
  
Entonces, Daniel ¿Vas a intentarlo con Ginny?-  
  
El asentimiento del joven hizo que se enfureciera aún más. Esta misma tarde, al salir de trabajar, iría a verla.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Por fin había terminado la clase. Las mujeres que formaban aquella clase eran todas de más de cincuenta años y, a pesar de su edad, eran las peores. Además las náuseas llegaban cada dos por tres. Ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, abrazar con fuerza a su hija y dormir. Dormir.  
  
Se metió en el vestuario, ahora vacío, y se desnudó. Se metió en la ducha y comenzó a enjabonarse. Se lavó el pelo y se lo enjuagó para después envolverse en una toalla demasiado pequeña.  
  
Maldita sea- exclamó- Siempre se me olvida traerme la grande-Y aguantándose la toalla con una mano salió de la ducha.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Debía estar por ahí, al menos eso había dicho la chica de la entrada. Abrió la última puerta y observó con pesadumbre que no estaba allí. Si no estaba en las salas de baile...estaba en los vestuarios. Sin ningún tipo de pudor entró. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para preocuparse en ese momento de ver a alguna mujer desnuda. Escuchó una voz cantando que reconoció como la de Ginny y su voz clara se escuchó:  
  
Maldita sea. Siempre se me olvida traerme la grande-  
  
¿La grande? Draco dio la vuelta al recodo y se encontró a una Ginny un tanto...sexy. El pelo lo tenía mojado, las largas y blancas piernas subidas en el banco de madera mientras se aplicaba una crema, lenta, suavemente.  
  
Virginia- susurró. Esa era la muchacha que recordaba, con su pelo pegado a la cara, sus ojos abiertos, sus largas piernas.  
  
¡Draco!- exclamó intentando taparse un poco- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- exclamó enfadada.  
  
Venía a hablar-  
  
Pues espera a que me vista. Como comprenderás no estoy en posición de hablar-  
  
Tiene que ser ahora-  
  
¿Ahora?- la cara de Ginny se iluminó- ¡Ah! Comprendo, tu querida novia te está esperando- el reproche era latente en su voz.  
  
No es eso-  
  
¿Entonces?-  
  
Draco la miró a los ojos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la miraba así, pensó. Demasiadas peleas, demasiados problemas. Y, sin quererlo, se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo aquella muchacha por la que arriesgó la vida. Que el tiempo había pasado, sí, pero que aún guardaba aquella pureza virginal que lo atrapó. Virginal, Virginia. Y deseó volver a poseerla en sí misma, como antes, volver a conocer los más recónditos escondrijos de su anatomía y perderse en las sensaciones que aquella mujer provocaba en él. Sólo con ella dejaba de ser el frío y calculador Malfoy para convertirse en un hombre de carne y hueso.  
  
Ginny esperó la respuesta, pero aquel joven sólo al miraba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Sin decir palabra se acercó a ella y la besó. Salvajemente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Y sin darse cuenta dejó caer la toalla mientras sus manos se perdían en aquel cuerpo al que tanto extrañaba.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡¡Hola!! Siento el retraso, pero es que con esto de los exámenes pues me ha sido difícil acercarme al ordenador...Bueno, espero que os guste mucho, y no os quejéis que lo he hecho muy largo ¿Eh? DEJAD REVIEWS...  
  
Jeru: Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este final de capítulo te guste tanto como el otro. Creo que no os lo esperabais.  
  
Mish: La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que quisiera desvelar, pero me temo que aún se va a tardar. Por cierto, eh leído un par de ff tuyos y déjame felicitarte ¡¡Están geniales!! 


	7. Pensamientos

Capítulo 7. Pensamientos.  
  
Después de ese encuentro, no volví a ser el mismo. Aún no comprendía lo que me había pasado al ver a Ginny recién duchada. Quizá había sido la sensación de que no había pasado el tiempo, quizá el verla y recordarla con sus dieciséis años, sus pasos y contoneos de Lolita, tan salvaje, tan fuerte, tan hermosa, tan peligrosa. Puro fuego que se entremezclaba con el hielo que yo desprendía hasta sumergirnos ambos en el océano de emociones contrapuestas. Igual que aquella vez, miles de veces en la escuela y después, con más intensidad aún.  
  
Megan. ¿Qué significaba ella? Nada. Nada podía compararse con ella. Y sin embargo, vivir con ella era imposible.  
  
Me senté en el sofá de la sala de estar esperando a Megan. Miré a mi alrededor y mi mirada se paró en una de las estanterías, dónde una fotografía era ocultada por un par de libros nuevos. Me levanté y la saqué. Ginny y Anne, su amiga, sonreían en esa foto. Ambas tenían dieciséis años, y ya era primavera. Anne llevaba el pelo recogido con un lazo blanco, y el vestido, también blanco, le daba aspecto fantasmal. Tenía una belleza pura y marmórea, y recordé con pesadumbre que Ginny solía decir que no era de este mundo. Parecía tan inocente y tan vulnerable que todos la protegían. Incluso Blaise, inmune a todos los encantos de las más cotizadas de Hogwarts, cayó rendido ante sus miradas dulces y su voz melódica. La única vez que se enfrentó con alguien fue la fatídica noche en que murió, y eso le costó muy caro. Su pelo caía con gracia por encima de los hombros y, si cierro los ojos, aún oigo la dulce melodía de su voz. Creo que ninguno de los que la conocieron pudieron olvidarla.  
  
Ginny era todo lo contrario a su amiga, al igual que Luna lo fue de las otras dos. Luna. Otra muerte que unir a los pesares de Ginny. Esa chica loca había calado mucho más hondo de lo que algunos se figuraban en el corazón de la pequeña Weasley. Muerte, desolación y muerte. ¿Comprender a Ginny? Nunca llegué a comprender lo que significó para ella estar durante dos años encerrada en una casa, sin posibilidad de ver el sol, sin posibilidad de luchar, sólo recibiendo heridos o muertos. Muerte, muerte y desolación. Nunca me fijé en como tratarla, y sí, fui injusto. Creí que a ella le bastaría como a mí, con nuestros encuentros y el saber que la quería.  
  
Pero no era así, Ginny necesitaba un hombre a su lado y un padre para Anne. Al verme se deshacía en preguntas y besos, sonreía durante todo el tiempo y me trataba como un marqués, pero al irme, todo volvía a oscurecerse en la mente de mi pequeña nube roja. Luna solía hablarme de ella y me instaba a que fuese a verla, a que la animase, se ofrecía a quedarse en mis turnos de noche...sólo por ella. Sólo para verla. Y fue en uno de esos cambios, la noche en que nació Anne, cuando Luna murió en una emboscada. Una emboscada que fue preparada para mí, para el traidor, y de la que gracias a la generosidad de aquella muchacha loca y traviesa me libré. ¿A cambio de qué? A cambio de su vida. Una vida que vengué, más por mi memoria que por la suya.  
  
Y Ginny, después de recibir ese mazazo, siguió con más tristeza y menos visitas por mi parte. Por ese tiempo Dumbledore me había enviado a una de las misiones más importantes hasta entonces. Sólo tenía que perseguir a mi tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, y conseguir toda la información que pudiese. Y ella, sola y preocupada. Y yo, demasiado ajeno a todo como para preocuparme por ella.  
  
Y se cansó. Se cansó después de casi dos años de esperar. En su última carta me confesó que estaba harta de esa situación, que no podía más. " Esta mañana Anne ha llamado papá a Harry" me escribió en aquella carta maldita "Y a veces me arrepiento de que no haya sido así, por lo menos de esa manera mi hija tendría un padre" Y esas palabras se clavaron en mi mente, y no pensé en nada. Aquella noche terminé con mi misión y dos días después estaba en el cuartel general. Tarde, Ginny se había ido con Anne a Irlanda, a un lugar más seguro. Quise seguirla, pero comprendí que era un error. No podía dejarlos ahora.  
  
Puedo asegurar a quién quiera que dolió. Durante dos meses no supe nada de ella, sólo que estaba bien. Un día, sin previo aviso, apareció por la puerta. Más madura, más hermosa. Y más triste. Recuerdo su pelo largo, mojado por la lluvia, y sus ojos chocolate tristes. Su sudadera desgastada y sus vaqueros demasiado anchos. Y su sonrisa, vacía y sin vida. Y me odié, en ese momento me odié.  
  
Todo era tan diferente que parecían haber pasado años. Casi no me hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, era tan impermeable a mis súplicas e ironías que parecía un pedazo de hielo. "¿Dónde estás, Ginny?" solía preguntarle. Y ella me sonreía y decía "Con mi hija, en Irlanda". Volvió para luchar, decía no poder aguantar más. Llevaba dos años entrenándose para enfrentarse a Voldemort y no lo iba a dejar ahora todo. No, no lo iba a dejar.  
  
Tanto sus hermanos como yo lo intentamos, pero ella se negó, y les amenazó con transformarlos en animales si no se callaban. A mí me ignoraba, simplemente. Harry era el único que hablaba con ella, pero él era tan inaccesible para mí como ella. Y Ginny, tan hermosa como siempre.  
  
Una noche como otra cualquiera la encontré sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar, con los ojos perdidos en la profundidad de la habitación y una carta entre sus manos. Parecía estar en trance, y quizá me hubiera asustado si no fuese porque sus labios se movían imperceptiblemente. Y recuerdo la conversación perfectamente.  
  
-Ginny- susurré. Ella no se movió, no giró sus ojos rojos e hinchados a causa de las lágrimas hacia mí, ni un sonido, ni un movimiento. Pero ella escuchaba.- Siento todo lo que te he hecho- susurré.  
  
-De nada vale arrepentirse- susurró ella. Su pelo esta vez también estaba mojado, pero el tibio camisón blanco estaba seco- Si no se le pone remedio al problema.  
  
-Lo haré. En cuanto acabe la guerra.  
  
-Quizá no sobrevivamos- susurró- Quizá no volvamos a vernos.  
  
Me asusté al pensar en esa posibilidad y, acercándome a ella, oculté mi cara en su regazo suave y limpio. Olía a vainilla, como siempre olía ella.  
  
-Anne está enferma- dijo de una forma natural- Pero creemos que se pondrá bien. Debes saberlo.  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunté inocentemente. Un asomo de miedo pasó por su rostro.  
  
-Eres su padre. Tienes el derecho a saberlo.  
  
-Te quiero Virginia- lo dije tal y como me salió.  
  
Ella no respondió, tan sólo sonrió. No la miré, yo ya sabía lo que hacía. Alcé mi cabeza y acerqué mis labios a los suyos.  
  
Y ya éramos otra vez Draco y Virginia. Y ella olvidó, tal y como yo hice. No volvimos a hablar de aquel momento, pasó el tiempo y nueva tierra cayó encima de esos recuerdos. Tierra que nunca removimos.  
  
Llegó la batalla final. Muchos murieron, otros se fueron. Otros no volvieron a ser los mismos. Tú tampoco, ni yo. Pero aún seguimos siendo nosotros. Y ahora ¿Qué?  
  
Ahora no sé quién soy. Te dejé porque así lo quise. Y ahora sólo quiero volver contigo. Quiero que desaparezca todo a nuestro alrededor, quiero tener quince años otra vez, otra vez.  
  
Quiero que seas mía otra vez. Pero no puedo volver a nuestra vida anterior.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tras haber salido del trabajo, el aire frío me golpeó como una bofetada en la cara, sonrojándome la cara. Me abracé a mí misma y caminé con la amplia plaza llena de personas felices. Caía una lluvia tan fina que era innecesario el paraguas, pero que se metía por el cuello de la chaqueta dándome más frío. La noche era oscura, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello. Caminé hasta llegar a mi barrio sin darme cuenta de por dónde iba. Estaba confusa por todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Me senté en los escalones que daban a la entrada principal y observé el cielo. Una tímida estrella se asomaba por entre las nubes. Sonreí. Las farolas le daban a la calle un aspecto fantasmal. Todo parecía sacado de una película muggle de terror, la calle desierta, el frío helado, la luz de las farolas. Y sin embargo, era ahí dónde me encontraba segura. Dónde podía pensar.  
  
Algo crujió a mi lado y una sombra pasó por la calle hasta esconderse en uno de los callejones. Sentí un escalofrío y decidí entrar. No era lugar para plantearme los sentimientos, pero la sensación de sentirme vigilada comenzó en ese momento.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
¡Mil perdones por el retraso, pero he estado tan liada con el colegio y con asuntos personales que no he podido subirlo antes! Espero que os guste y siento que sea tan cortito....Besos miles.  
  
Ahora responderé a los reviews.  
  
Elora Loe: Gracias por tus ánimos y me alegra que te guste mi historia. Espero que la inspiración no me falte para el próximo capítulo, que será muy interesante. Un beso.  
  
Mish: Jeje, la verdad es que me encanta el final del capítulo, pero no te confíes en que vayan a volver, hay demasiadas cosas en su contra y como Ginny dijo en el quinto capítulo, ella no volvería con Draco ¿Qué pasará?  
  
Arwen: Mi niña! Ya creía que te habías olvidado de mi. Me alegro de que te guste este capítulo y a ver si este también lo hace. Un beso y actualiza pronto que sabes que me encantan tus historias.  
  
Euxis: Muchas gracias y espero verte mas a menudo por aquí. Un beso.  
  
Azazel: No se si al final se unirán, aún me lo estoy pensando...Besos y gracias por los ánimos. 


	8. Besos con chocolate, reuniones y planes

Capítulo 8. Besos con chocolate, reuniones y planes.  
  
-¡Ey, Ginny!- la voz de su amigo Daniel Trendmond la sobresaltó.  
  
Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de espera frente al despacho de Ivett, esperando a que la chica terminara de revisar unos papeles. Esos días el Ministerio estaba envuelto en una crisis de locura por la huida de Azkaban de Pansy Parkinson, no muy peligrosa pero sí algo loca.  
  
-¡Hola Dan!- lo saludó. El chico parecía algo azorado frente a la pelirroja, que lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce y los ojos tristes.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?-  
  
-Bien. Tirando.  
  
-Ivett me contó lo de tu embarazo. Felicidades, aunque no sé si es buena idea el dártelas.  
  
Ginny sonrió aún más y le acarició la mejilla. Aquél chico era tan especial.  
  
-Gracias, Dan.  
  
-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Estaré encantado de poder ayudarte.  
  
-Gracias otra vez- rió. Aquel chico era uno de los pocos que lograba hacerla sonreír cuando más deprimida se sentía.  
  
-¿Esperas a Malfoy?- exclamó con un poco de odio.  
  
-No, a Ivett. Hemos quedado para ir a comer. ¿Por qué no te pasas mañana por casa y hablamos? Anne no deja de hablar contigo y de lo bien que lo pasasteis en la finca de tus padres.  
  
-Estaré encantado. ¿A las cinco?  
  
-Perfecto- en esos momentos Ivett salía de su departamento con un montón de papeles y Ginny rió al ver lo provocativa y llamativa que iba su amiga. Llevaba una minifalda de color amarillo y una camiseta naranja con dibujos extraños en tonos amarillentos. Los tacones altísimos eran de color naranja- ¡Ivett!- se rió al verla- ¿Dónde vas?  
  
-¿No te gusta? Es la última moda. Colores llamativos para esta temporada.  
  
-Sí, pero aún estamos en marzo.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Que hace frío- Daniel la miraba con cara de incredulidad.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¡Ivett!- Ginny parecía estar entre la histeria y la risa.  
  
-¡Ay, Virgi!- Virgi solía decirle para hacerla rabiar- Eres tú la que deberías animarte y darle un toque de color a tu ropa. ¡Mírate!  
  
Ginny se miró, pantalones negros con pequeñísimas rayas transversales en blanco, camisa blanca abierta hasta el tercer botón, pelo recogido en un bonito recogido y chaqueta a juego.  
  
-Yo la veo bien- dijo Dan después de examinarla con más minuciosidad de la normal.  
  
-¡Tú que vas a ver!-sentenció Ivett, luego se volvió a Ginny- En serio, Gin, debes hacer algo con tu ropa. Toda es demasiado seria, y así no vas a ligar.  
  
-Yo no quiero ligar- susurró la joven.  
  
-¿No le quieres dar un nuevo padre a Anne?  
  
-¿Por qué voy a darle un nuevo padre si ella ya tiene al suyo? Además, tampoco estoy en condiciones de irme pavoneando por ahí con minifaldas teniendo en cuenta que en un par de meses estaré con un tonel.  
  
-No exageres-la contradijo Daniel.  
  
-En el embarazo de Anne llegué a pesar veinte kilos más de los que tenía antes de quedarme embarazada.  
  
-¿Y eso?- exclamó sorprendido.  
  
-Me dio por comer chocolate- de repente se calló y después de pensar durante un par de segundos comentó- Me encantaría volver a comer chocolate.  
  
-Pues vamos, que te invito a comer y después nos vamos a tomarnos la mejor tarta de chocolate de todo el mundo mágico.  
  
-¡Con trocitos de chocolate blanco y nata!- suspiró Ginny con cara de ángel. Daniel pensó que se encontraba deliciosa con aquella carita tan blanca y saludable sonrojándose sólo al pensar en chocolate. O quizá era por su mirada-¡Mucha nata!  
  
-No conocía esa faceta tuya, Gin-rió Daniel, e Ivett le echó una mirada cargada de intención.  
  
-¿Vienes a comer con nosotras, Dan?  
  
-¡Sí, ven!- los ojos de Ginny brillaban como no lo hacían en semanas, y la joven morena se dio cuenta.  
  
-Bueno, yo...la verdad...-  
  
-¿Tienes una cita?- exclamó Ginny- Si es así...  
  
-¡Nooo! Estaré encantada de ir a comer con vosotras.  
  
-Bien- Ginny se colocó al chaqueta bien y añadió- Y yo voy muy a la moda, Ivett.  
  
Y salió de la sala con la cabeza bien alta. Daniel suspiró y ambos la siguieron.  
  
-Es única- susurró el muchacho.  
  
-Pues venga Don Juan, a ver si aprovechas la oportunidad- le contestó su amiga.  
  
Una hora más tarde Ivett se había marchado dejándolos solos. Después de la frugal comida de ese día, sólo compuesta por una ensalada y una pechuga de pollo a la plancha, volvió al Ministerio con las fuerzas renovadas. Al entrar en el despacho se encontró con un muchacho al que no se había tenido que enfrentar a solas desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
-Zabini ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Te esperaba. Draco nos ha reunido a todos para ver si podemos descubrir dónde está Parkinson. Te esperamos en su despacho en diez minutos.  
  
-Está bien- pero antes de que se marchara le dijo con todo el descaro que pudo- ¿Todavía andas celoso por lo de la otra noche?  
  
-Yo no estaba celoso.  
  
Ivett la miró con incredulidad y después rió con aquella risa abierta que tanto lo cautivaba. Aquel día estaba tan irresistible, paseándose con la minifalda por todo el departamento, con el nuevo corte de pelo, mucho más corto que cuando estaba juntos, y esas piernas tan largas y bonitas. Y no poder decir que era suya, eso era un castigo, un auténtico castigo.  
  
-Sí, claro-se acercó hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de su cara- Pero debes saber "cariño" que esta guerra la empezaste tu. -Eres tú la que quieres seguir-  
  
-¿Te importa?  
  
-No.  
  
-Entonces tampoco te importará que te bese.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ella se acercó y le besó. Un dulce beso en los labios que los dejó más confundidos de lo que ya estaban. Él la agarró de los brazos con fuerza y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos de tan extraño color, ojos color violeta, que lo cautivaban, que lo fascinaban, que lo enamoraban. Esos labios finos que ahora se abrían con exquisita dulzura y saber y ese pelo cayendo con orden perfecto sobre sus hombros. Blaise se acercó, firme y sereno en su decisión, sus labios ya se rozaban, sólo un poco más...  
  
-Ivett, Malfoy dice que...- era Clarisse, la secretaria de Malfoy. Los miró a ambos por encima de sus gafas de montura rosa fucsia y dejó de mascar aquél chicle interminable que siempre llevaba en la boca- Vaya, bueno, yo...  
  
-Ahora mismo voy, Clarisse- exclamó la chica separándose de Blaise y mirándolo con furia.  
  
-Se lo diré- informó, y cuando hubo cerrado la guerra, Blaise recibió en el estómago un puñetazo de la joven.  
  
-Imbécil ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?  
  
-La culpa es tuya por no cerrar la puerta-  
  
-¡¿Cómo iba a pensar que se te iba a ocurrir hacer una cosa así?!  
  
-¡Ah! Es decir, que ahora la culpa es mía.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí.  
  
-Claro, como siempre, y yo que estaba pensándome el volver contigo.  
  
-Ni que yo fuera a aceptar- exclamó ella.  
  
Blaise la miró con cara del más absoluto asco y luego exclamó.  
  
-Cinco minutos, Sommers.  
  
Y se fue cerrando de un portazo. Ivett se dejó caer en una de las sillas.  
  
-¿Quién te aguanta, Blaise?-luego reflexionó y dijo- ¿Y quién vive lejos de ti?  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
-¿Tu crees en el amor?  
  
A Daniel se le atragantó el trozo de pastel. Miró muy serio a Ginny, que en ese momento lo observaba fijamente, con la melena suelta y el labio inferior cubierto de chocolate. ¡Cómo le gustaría limpiárselo sin necesidad de servilletas!  
  
-¿Por qué no iba a creer?-preguntó el muchacho.  
  
-Yo no creo.  
  
-Eso es por lo que te ha pasado, pero verás como pronto te vuelves a enamorar.  
  
Ginny lo miró un momento, como si estudiara el comportamiento del chico, y luego rió.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
-¿Tan mala suerte has tenido?  
  
-Bueno, no he tenido muy buena suerte, la verdad.  
  
-¿Lo dices por Malfoy?  
  
-Por Malfoy, y por Harry, y por Dean Thomas, y por Michael Corner, y por Terry Boot...¡Ah! Y John Cass  
  
-¿Todos te dejaron?  
  
-Con Harry ni siquiera tuve una relación. Sólo cariño y amor platónico por mi parte. Era una niña- le explicó- Michael fue mi primer novio, pero tampoco fue nada del otro mundo. La verdad es que me daba bastante asco besarle, pero mis amigas decían que era normal al principio.  
  
-Espero que a mi primera novia no le pasara- sonrió Daniel.  
  
-Eso sólo me pasó a mí- rió Ginny mientras bebía de su taza de chocolate y mordisqueaba una galleta de canela- Después comencé un idilio con Dean Thomas, uno de los chicos más guapos de Griffindor. Era muy bueno y simpático conmigo, pero no estábamos enamorados, y nuestra relación fracasó estrepitosamente. Me dejó después de tres meses saliendo. Terry Boot fue...un pequeño percance de dos meses. Era un gilipollas redomado.  
  
-Vaya colección.  
  
-Sí, pero créeme, ninguno se merece más mi asco que John Cass.  
  
-¿John Cass? Menudo nombre. ¿Quién era?  
  
-Fue un chico que llegó a Hogwarts de intercambio. Como fue de improviso, se le asignó un cuarto en Griffindor. Era un par de años mayor que yo, y además todas estaban coladas por él. Era guapo, inteligente y muy simpático. Comenzamos a salir a principios de mi quinto año y estuve con él hasta finales de ese curso.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Daniel interesado. La tarta, las galletas y el chocolate se enfriaban en la mesa.  
  
Ginny desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Llovía con fuerza, y el viento agitaba los cristales. Fuera, el viento hacía sonidos extraños entre las ramas de los árboles y la gente corría para refugiarse en algún portal o cafetería. De repente le entró frío al recordar una imagen, sólo una imagen.  
  
-Fue una noche de finales de Mayo- suspiró Ginny sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- Esa noche cumplíamos siete meses, y él consiguió permiso para quedarse con una de las mazmorras de Snape para "hacer prácticas"-Daniel soltó una risita, pero se calló al ver a Ginny pálida- Me citó a las siete, pero yo no pude bajar hasta las siete y media. Cuando llegué estaba furioso, pero lo disimuló bien. Me di cuenta de que esperaba algo de mí y cuando vi una especie de cama en un rincón me asusté. Intenté explicarle que aún no estaba preparada, pero él no me escuchó y se lanzó a besarme.  
  
Ginny calló y suspiró. Bebió un poco de chocolate y volvió a suspirar. Daniel notó como su respiración era irregular y su voz había bajado considerablemente de tono desde que habían empezado a hablar.  
  
-Grité y lloré, pero sabía que nadie me escucharía. Le pegaba y le arañaba, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo y consiguió inmovilizarme...Cuando ya estaba casi desnuda y me creía perdida sentí cómo alguien me lo quitaba de encima. Era Draco.  
  
Daniel estaba con la boca abierta y un trozo de tarta aún en el tenedor.  
  
-¡Vaya!- exclamó sorprendido- es como una telenovela.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó la pelirroja desconcertada.  
  
-Nada, nada. Sigue.  
  
-No hay mucho más que contar- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa- Draco me llevó a la enfermería después de dejar a John bien atado y con una buena patada en los...tu ya me entiendes- Daniel rió- Cuando mi hermano me vio en ropa interior, semi inconsciente y en brazos de su mayor enemigo, montó en cólera y estuvo a punto de darle una paliza. A partir de ahí Draco y yo comenzamos a conocernos. Y así surgió todo.  
  
-¡Vaya!- volvió a decir el muchacho tocándose de forma inconsciente la perilla-Qué interesante.  
  
-No, si eres la protagonista-rió Ginny tristemente.  
  
-Fuiste muy valiente.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por darle una nueva oportunidad a los hombres-Daniel se levantó y le cogió las manos- Pero me gustaría que volvieras a serlo, Gin. Eres demasiado especial como para quedarte sola. Hay muchos hombres que estarían encantados de estar contigo.  
  
-Eso es lo que dice Harry, pero yo no lo creo.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella.  
  
-¿Dónde están?- preguntó, juguetona.  
  
-Aquí- se acercó a la joven y la besó. Un suave beso con sabor a chocolate.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////  
  
Draco se volvió molesto. Ya era bastante desagradable tener que reunirse a esa hora en vez de comer tranquilo, como para que ahora le dijeran que Daniel Trendmond no se hallaba en el Ministerio. El busca mágico tampoco servía, y Draco sospechaba dónde estaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio allí a sus mejores hombres.  
  
Sentado en primer término, Blaise le lanzaba miradas llenas de intención a Ivett que, sentada enfrente suya, las esquivaba. A sus lados Harry Potter y Padma Patil. Michael Jeremy, Jack Trendmond, el hermano de Daniel, y Cornelia Pugdins. Y la silla vacía de Daniel.  
  
-Jack- dijo con su voz fría y arrastrando las palabras- Cuando veas a tu hermano, dile que se pase por mi despacho.  
  
-Sí, Draco.  
  
-Bien, y ahora vamos a empezar con al reunión. Potter ¿Noticias nuevas?  
  
-No. Angie Maltons me ha informado de que no ha habido movimientos extraños por toda Escocia y Storgins Matters afirma lo mismo desde Gales.  
  
-Pugdins...  
  
Una mujer de unos treinta años, con el pelo muy oscuro y los ojos delineados con negro dándole un aspecto oscuro y no muy pulcro, se llevó una pipa a la boca y aspiró fuertemente. Al expirar, dejó un suave aroma a hierbas en el ambiente.  
  
-Cornelia, apaga eso-exclamó seca Padma-Sabes que soy alérgica- Y en ese momento empezó a toser.  
  
Cornelia la miró con asco y luego se la guardó en el bolso de piel de hipogrifo que tenía colgado.  
  
-En Irlanda tampoco saben nada- afirmó- Y ya sabes cómo son, aunque supieran algo no lo dirían hasta no estar completamente seguros.  
  
Draco sonrió ante la mirada de Cornelia. Era la más experimentada de todo su grupo, el formado por los más jóvenes aurores. Le caía bien aunque su forma de vida no fuera aceptada entre sus compañeros. Si ella quería vivir debajo de un puente para hacer un experimento o quedarse en la oficina, a él le daba igual. Incluso le resultaba práctico.  
  
-Bien, entonces todos estaréis de acuerdo en cerrar el círculo hasta un radio de treinta kilómetros desde Londres-exclamó Draco.  
  
-Personalmente, Draco, creo que Pansy puede estar mucho más lejos de ese radio. Que no haya salido de Inglaterra no quiere decir que no esté más lejos- interrumpió Blaise.  
  
-Entonces ¿Dónde propones, Blaise?- Padma lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una seductora sonrisa en sus labios color carmín.  
  
-En las casas de los antiguos mortífagos-  
  
Hubo un murmullo.  
  
-¡Eso está desfasado!- gruñó Jack, igual a su hermano excepto por la edad, siete años mayor que éste, y la perilla, que éste no llevaba- Tenemos alarmas mágicas en todas las casas, si hubiese algo extraño o algún intruso lo sabríamos.  
  
-¿Acaso crees que Parkinson no sabrá desconectarla?-se le enfrentó Blaise- Pansy no es peligrosa, o al menos eso creemos, pero debo recordarles que ella también mató a una persona la noche de la batalla- Padma, que también era amiga de Anne, y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada-Pansy sabe mucho más de lo que nos figuramos. Era la mejor de Slytherin en Transformaciones y no era mala en Pociones, sobre todo en las de los últimos años...  
  
-Creo que Zabini tiene razón- terció Cornelia mirando a Draco- No sabemos de lo que es capaz Parkinson, y si ha sido capaz de salir de Azkaban...  
  
Draco se acercó a la ventana. Llovía copiosamente.  
  
-Nos reuniremos en un par de semanas. Cornelia, sigue en contacto con los irlandeses, Trendmond y Patil, seguid con lo vuestro. Sommers y Zabini quiero veros estudiando cada uno de los pasos de Parkinson desde que tenía pañales y Jeremy- el muchacho lo miró desde sus gafas de montura demasiado grandes- Ocúpate de que se refuerce la seguridad en todo Azkaban. ¡Vamos!  
  
Todos salieron del despacho y Draco se dejó caer ruidosamente en el sillón. Miró el montón de papeles que tenía que revisar antes de marcharse y suspiró.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-¿Entonces qué?  
  
-¿Vas a salir con él?  
  
La pregunta no sobresaltó a la chica. Tumbadas en la cama de la morena, las dos chicas observaban cómo Anne pintaba, uno de sus entretenimientos preferidos. La pelirroja se levantó y miró a su hija.  
  
-Hoy he ido a ver a Silvia, la dueña de la Academia de Baile. He presentado mi dimisión.  
  
-¿Te ha puesto muchas pegas?  
  
-No, incluso me ha propuesto que siga después de dar a luz. Dice que está muy contenta con mis clases.  
  
-¡Es estupendo, Gin!  
  
Ginny sonrió y se desperezó. La camisa blanca estaba casi desabrochaba y la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo le hacía una forma preciosa en el escote. Los pantalones le quedaban estrechos y sintió un ligero temblor al pensar en ello.  
  
-Aún tengo que decírselo a mis padres-suspiró la joven. Notó cómo su amiga le apretaba el hombro con su mano.  
  
-No te preocupes, comprenderán-  
  
Ginny levantó los ojos y los clavó en los de Hermione.  
  
-¿Tu lo crees?  
  
-Sí. Ellos te quieren, Ginny. Es verdad que será duro para ellos, pero deben comprender que es tu vida...y que por encima de todo es tu hijo.  
  
-Si no lo aceptan...  
  
-Lo harán.  
  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura?  
  
-Porque ellos te quieren con locura.  
  
Hermione le sonrió y Ginny no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.  
  
-Y dime ¿Qué tal besa ese Daniel?  
  
-Mmm, no sé...  
  
-Después de haberte casado con el chico que mejor besaba de todo Hogwarts, supongo que él no será nada.  
  
-¿Sinceramente?  
  
-Siempre.  
  
-Bueno, en la escala de 1 al 10 y suponiendo que a Draco le ponemos un 9- Hermione la miró como si estuviera loca- Sí, Hermione, la perfección es demasiado y no valen los decimales.  
  
-¡Ah! Bien, bien-  
  
-Pues, yo le daría un 8 en dulzura, un 7 en pasión y un 7 en...  
  
-¡En general, Ginny!  
  
Ginny sonrió al ver la expectación de su amiga.  
  
-Está bien, está bien. Un 7.  
  
-Vaya, espero que sea mejor en la cama.  
  
Ginny abrió la boca fingiéndose escandalizada y Hermione la imitó. Ginny en un descuido de su amiga, cogió un cojín y se lo plasmó en la cara.  
  
-¡Ey!  
  
Hermione se lo devolvió y así comenzaron una cruenta lucha de almohadas mientras Anne, que había dejado de pintar, las miraba con risas. Crookshanks se enredaba en sus piernecitas. Después de más de una caída de la cama y de reventarse a almohadazos, Ginny y Hermione cayeron rendidas.  
  
-Hermione-  
  
-Mmm-  
  
-Yo también espero que sea mejor en la cama.  
  
Hermione rió.  
  
-Aunque como Draco lo veo difícil-susurró para sí misma.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
-Tenemos que hablar-  
  
-Dime-  
  
-¿Me quieres, Draco?  
  
-¿A qué viene eso, Megan?  
  
-¡Te he preguntado si me quieres!  
  
Draco dejó los papeles y se dirigió a la joven que lo miraba con los ojos refulgentes.  
  
-Quiero saber si vamos a alguna parte. Si somos algo. Ni siquiera vivimos juntos.  
  
-¿Lo necesitas? Creí que eras como yo.  
  
Megan suspiró y miró hacia la ventana. Seguía lloviendo.  
  
-Me voy a París.  
  
Draco levantó la mirada.  
  
-¿Cómo?-no sabía si alegrarse o sentirlo.  
  
-Me han ascendido y Meg me necesita. Además, no creo que a ti te importe mucho ¿No?  
  
-Haz lo que quieras.  
  
-Bien. Entonces, adiós Draco.  
  
Se levantó y lo miró. El muchacho miraba hacia otro lado.  
  
-Sólo quisiera saber si estos meses he significado algo para ti o sólo una diversión en la cama.  
  
El muchacho no respondió.  
  
-Bien.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! No os quejaréis, que no habéis tenido que esperar mucho ¿Eh? Este capítulo es una pequeña compensación por haber esperado tanto. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Un besazo a tod@s.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Jeru: ¡Hola! Jeje, como verás, no has tenido que esperar mucho ¿Eh? Espero que te guste este capítulo, porque le he cogido mucho cariño. Me alegra un montón que te guste lo que escribo.  
  
Lucre: ¿Qué tal? Bueno, espero que estés contenta con la pareja que he creado en este capítulo, y también me gustaría que opinaras sobre Ivett y Blaise, porque nadie ha hablado de esos personajes y ya que la chica es un invento mío...Bueno, a ver que te parece. En cuanto a lo de Harry, lo estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo, pero después de leerme el quinto libro vi tan claro que un Harry/ Ginny era imposible que me deprimí. Pero no et preocupes, quizá Harry encuentre también pareja...Besos.  
  
Fabisa: ¡Eeeeyyyy! No has tenido que esperar mucho ¿no? Muchas gracias por dejarme un review...Y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus opiniones. 


	9. Sorpresas desagradables

Capítulo 9. Sorpresas desagradables  
  
Harry se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De lejos sólo se oía el repiqueteo de los tacones de Ginny que bailaba mientras hacía la cena. Una suave melodía también llegaba a sus oídos, pero era el sonido de los tacones lo que le hacía sentirse en casa. Su voz ya no se escuchaba, pero si se hubiese dado la vuelta, podría haberla oído cantar o regañar a Anne por intentar comerse un lápiz de colores. Se sentía tan bien con ellas, como si en realidad fuesen una familia. Si él hubiese sido el padre de Anne, y no ese desgraciado de Malfoy. Se frotó los ojos y se acurrucó más en el sofá. Sí, esa hubiera sido una buena noticia, que Anne hubiese sido su hija, como una vez imaginó, la vez que ella se acercó andando torpemente en sus dos piernas blancas y pequeñas, se abrazó a él y le dijo "Da". Ese día lo recordaría por el resto de su vida. Él llegó a sentir cierta atracción por la pelirroja Weasley, y estaba seguro que con la perseverancia y el cariño forjados por años de amistad hubiesen llegado a ser una familia. Una familia. Algo de lo que Harry había carecido en su vida.  
  
Si Anne hubiera sido una Potter, él se habría asegurado de que ella y su madre hubieran sido felices. Pensó en Ginny y sonrió tristemente. No conocía a nadie tan desgraciado como ella. Quizá muchos habían sufrido más, pero menos tiempo. Ginny pasaba por duras pruebas desde que tenía quince años, y aún no habían terminado.  
  
-Aún no...-  
  
Porque algo le decía que una cosa terrible iba a ocurrir, era una sensación que no lo abandonaba desde hacía días. Pero ella ahora estaba bien, era feliz. No iba a agobiarla con estúpidas tribulaciones que al final no eran más que suposiciones sin ningún fundamento.  
  
-Harry, mamá dice que vayas a ayudarla.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos grades y grises de Anne. Estaba tan graciosa con aquellas pequitas esparcidas por la nariz y el pelo recogido en trencitas.  
  
-¿Te gustan?- exclamó la niña cogiendo con sus manos las trencitas- Me las hizo tía Mione.  
  
-¿Ella sabe que la llamas así?  
  
-Sí, pero sólo me deja a mí...Dice que soy su sobrina preferida- sonrió, dejando ver sus pequeños dientes de leche.  
  
Harry sonrió y cogió a la niña en brazos.  
  
-¿Y qué hace tu madre?  
  
-La cena. Pastel de carne y tarta de melaza.  
  
-Mmm, me encanta esos paltos ¿A ti no, Anne?  
  
-Mmm, sí.  
  
Ambos se apresuraron a la cocina y se encontraron con una radiante Ginny.  
  
-Al fin has venido, Harry. ¿Podrías poner la mesa mientras yo me quito la ropa y me pongo el pijama?. Tengo mucho calor.  
  
-Sí, claro- declaró el muchacho- Anne y yo nos encargamos de todo.  
  
Ginny sonrió y le tendió el delantal, que él dejó encima de la mesa.  
  
-Ni loco me pongo eso, Anne- le susurró a la chica cuando su madre se fue.  
  
Anne rió. Tenía la misma risa que su madre, pero sus ojos grises podían relucir y ser fríos como los de su padre. Ginny regresó en un cuarto de hora, con el pelo húmedo cayéndole por los hombros y un camisón verde agua traslúcido. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de deseo que Harry le mandó.  
  
-¿Comemos?-preguntó, al verlo parado mirándola como si fuese la primera vez.  
  
-Claro, claro-  
  
Después de cenar, como casi todos los viernes, se tumbaron en el sofá y se pusieron a ver la televisión muggle, ya que Harry debía estar enterado de todo lo que pasaba en ese mundo, y a Anne le encantaban los dibujos. Parecían una pintoresca familia de clase media: el padre, joven, fuerte, alto, guapo, con una camiseta blanca muy pegada y un pantalón de chándal, tumbado en uno de los límites abrazado a la niña; la hija, con un pijama de algodón celeste hecho por su madre y abrazado con fuerza al padre; y en el otro extremo semitumbada y mezclando sus piernas con los de su marido, la madre, que se miraba con interés las uñas.  
  
Sólo había un problema: Harry no era el marido de Ginny ni Anne era su hija. Y en ese momento volvió a desearlo. Miró a Ginny, que en esos momentos miraba atentamente la televisión.  
  
-Te resfriarás con el pelo así, Gin-le advirtió.  
  
-Hace mucho calor, Harry- se excusó ella- No me resfriaré. Además, apetece mojarse el pelo.  
  
-¿Me lo puedo mojar yo también, mamá?-preguntó Anne.  
  
-¿Y estropearte las trencitas que con tanto cariño te ha hecho tía Herm, Anne?-  
  
La niña se lo pensó un par de segundos y luego negó con la cabeza. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.  
  
De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta y Ginny se levantó cansadamente.  
  
-No vayáis ninguno de los dos-exclamó, al ver que Harry y la pequeña Anne seguían abrazados-Que ya estamos nosotros, ¿verdad pequeño?- exclamó acariciándose el vientre.  
  
Otra vez el timbre.  
  
-¿Quién será?- preguntó Harry en voz alta. Ginny se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Quizá sea algún compañero tuyo.  
  
-Deja, Ginny, ya voy yo-  
  
Se levantó rápidamente y cogió a la pequeña Anne en sus brazos, ya que así ella lo reclamaba y él nunca le decía que no. Ginny los siguió. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona a la que menos querían ver esas dos personas: Draco Malfoy. Estaba empapado, como si hubiese estado caminando durante un tiempo por debajo de la lluvia. Pero no llovía. Los cabellos estaban desordenados y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Se sostenía con una mano en el marco de la puerta y con el otro se agarraba el costado derecho. Cuando levantó la cara, vieron horrorizados que la tenía llena de moratones y que del labio le salía sangre.  
  
-Ginny-susurró.  
  
Ginny se apresuró a cogerlo y al verlo de cerca comprobó lo que tanto temía: estaba herido. Harry soltó a Anne y también se apresuró a tomar a Draco en brazos, justo en el momento en que él se desmayaba.  
  
-¡Draco!-exclamó asustada la muchacha-¿Qué le habrá pasado?  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Tumbados en la cama, ebrios de amor y cansados después de entregarse el uno a otro, Ron y Hermione se acariciaban cariñosamente. Se miraban a los ojos descubriendo cosas ya descubiertas, buscando secretos ya descubiertos, pero con ternura, con tranquilidad, con amor recíproco. Ron dibujaba con sus largos dedos la desnudez de su prometida mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias. Era lo que más le gustaba. Aquella paz sólo encontrada en esos momentos, aquellas caricias dulces y tiernas de niños, aquella felicidad impregnada de amor profundo y sabio. Aquel amor...  
  
-¿Cuándo le diremos a tus padres lo de la boda? Mis padres quieren saber ya la fecha.- la voz de Hermione sobresaltó al pelirrojo, que en ese momento pasaba sus manos por la cadera de la chica.  
  
-No lo sé. Si quieres en la próxima comida familiar. Últimamente no los veo mucho y...-  
  
-Estás seguro ¿verdad?  
  
Ron clavó los ojos azules en los de ella y se acercó aún más hasta que su piel y la de ella no se distinguieron.  
  
-¿Lo dudas?  
  
-No, pero...- Hermione pensaba cada palabra, cada pensamiento- Ya un mes que me lo pediste y no has vuelto a hablar del tema.  
  
-Tampoco nos hemos visto mucho. En el Ministerio casi no se puede respirar y tú tampoco tienes mucho tiempo libre.  
  
-Lo sé, pero...-suspiró y se aferró al pecho de su prometido- Tengo tanto miedo, Ron.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-De todo. Tengo miedo de que un día me despierte y no estés a mi lado, miedo de que Ginny no pueda mantenerse sola, miedo de que Harry vuelva a desaparecer, tengo miedo por mis padres, por los tuyos, por...por ti.  
  
-No tengas miedo, Herm. Todo va a salir bien-  
  
Hermione se separó y se enderezó. La sábana blanca dejó de cubrirla y su desnudez fue acariciada por la Luna.  
  
-Eso espero, Ron, eso espero.  
  
Ron se sentó también en la cama, pero la morena se dio la vuelta y se levantó, acercándose a la ventana. Ron intentó impedírselo, pero ella fue más ligera.  
  
-Herm, vuelve a la cama. Vas a resfriarte.  
  
De repente un estallido proveniente del salón. Hermione dio un respingo y cogió la varita, no sin antes ponerse la bata larga que caía en uno de los sillones. Ron también se levantó de un salto y, ocupado en buscar si varita, no vio cómo su prometida se dirigía ya hacia el salón. Cuando se dio cuenta, Hermione había escapado de su ángulo de visión.  
  
-Mierda-masculló.  
  
Salió con sólo unos calzoncillos y la varita empuñada amenazadoramente, pero lo que vio le sorprendió de sobremanera. Hermione, con la bata larga, enfrente de un bulto que no se movía.  
  
-Hermione...¿Quién es?-susurró.  
  
-No sé-y encendió la luz.  
  
Frente a sus ojos apareció la cara de Nimphadora Tonks.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he decidido hacer un capítulo movidito y me ha costado encajar las fichas....Espero que os guste y también no tardar mucho en el siguiente.  
  
Besitos a todas y gracias por los reviews....  
  
Fabisa: Bueno, la verdad es que para este has tenido que esperar un poquito más, pero espero que te guste. Sobre Draco, bueno, parece que lo tiene todo perdido con Ginny, pero las cosas pueden cambiar...¿Usará la pena? No lo sé. Y se acerca un nuevo rival, que encima vive con ella y su hija lo adora...Le estoy poniendo las cosas difíciles ¿Eh? Que sufra, por capullo. Eje. Bueno, y en cuando a Blaise e Ivett, a mi esa pareja me encanta, son como Ron y Hermione pero mucho más pervertidos. Un besito muy fuerte.  
  
Azazel-Black: Me honras con lo que me dices, jeje. Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos. Un besito.  
  
Ginny-Montero: Me alegro que te parezca genial y bueno a mi también me ha pasado eso mucho, lo de menospreciar uno y luego encantarme. Por eso ahora lo leo, jeje. Besos y espero volver a verte.  
  
Black-Ginny: La verdad es que yo opinaba que Harry y Ginny eran la pareja perfecta hasta hace muy poco tiempo, pero desde que me releí el quinto libro, no sé, se me quitaron las ganas de hacer fics sobre ellos. Los leo y algunos me parecen geniales(Matrimonios y Mortífagos o los de Sashira) pero cada vez que me siento a escribir uno, el personaje masculino se va modela 


	10. Enfrentamientos e historias de familia

> **Capítulo10. Enfrentamientos e historias de familia.  
**
> 
> Tumbado en la cama de Ginny y con una poción adormecedora en el cuerpo, Draco descansaba por fin tranquilo. A su lado, la pelirroja Weasley le cogía la mano mientras lo miraba, tras haberle curado todas las heridas. Estaba mal, pero al verlo pensaba que estaba peor.Y ahora, allí solos, Ginny sintió en su pecho una convulsión de llanto. Porque verlo así, tan desvalido y herido le hacía recordar tiempos que deseaba olvidar y que en los últimos tiempos y sin saber por qué, había vuelto con más intensidad a su vida. Se abrazó con una mano y se dio cuenta del frío que hacía. Era como una presencia invisible que helaba la habitación y le hacía sentir escalofríos. Y pensar que hace sólo unas horas había estado tan feliz junto a Dan...Ahora eso parecía lejano, difuso, como si le hubiese pasado a otra persona y ella simplemente hubiese sido mera espectadora.Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al amplio ventanal que poseía en su dormitorio. Sólo se observaban las farolas deprimentes de su calle y la lluvia fina que como siempre bañaba Londres en aquella dichosa estación.Suspiró. Harry debía haber vuelto ya. Odiaba encontrarse sola. Desde pequeña, la necesidad de encontrarse rodeada de gente la atosigaba. Sus años de adolescencia condenada a la soledad fueron los más duros y crueles de su vida. El embarazo de Anne, el miedo a Voldemort, la distancia de Draco...Su sensibilidad había aumentado y su capacidad de amar sin ser herida se había secado.-Ginny- la voz de Draco, quebrada, llegó a sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia él.  
  
-Draco- el joven apenas podía abrir los ojos- Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.  
  
-Avisa...a...la...orden-susurró-Tonks...está...Su voz se quebró y cayó desmayado. Ginny se levantó y le besó la frente, que estaba empapada en sudor. Salió de la sala y se acercó a la chimenea, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, dos figuras salieron de ella seguidas de otra más a los segundos. Ginny no tardó más que un par de segundos en reconocer a Hermione, Ron y a Tonks, ésta última sin dar señales de vida.-¡Ron, Herm!-gritó Ginny, y al ver a Tonks ahogó un grito- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-No hay tiempo para preguntas, Gin. ¿Draco está aquí?-preguntó su hermano muy nervioso y examinando cada rincón. Hermione tumbó a Tonks en el sofá y lo imitó.  
  
-Está herido.  
  
-Debemos hablar con él-  
  
-¿No me has escuchado? Está herido. Ahora se acaba de desmayar. Harry ha ido a buscar a Dumbledore y a dejar a Anne...  
  
-¿Dónde está Anne?-la interrumpió Hermione.  
  
-En casa de mi madre, pero ese no...  
  
-Está en peligro, Gin.  
  
-¿Anne? ¿Por qué?  
  
-No podemos explicártelo, pero debéis iros ahora.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? Mira Hermione, me estoy empezando a enfadar.  
  
-Os buscan-dijo su hermano- A ti y a Anne. Debéis iros rápidamente.  
  
-¿Quién?-exclamó desesperada Ginny-¿Quién nos busca?  
  
-Pansy y Lucius. Y no tardarán en encontraros.  
  
-Pero Lucius...-  
  
-Ha escapado.Ginny sintió que su mundo se le caía encima.-¿Qué le pasa a Tonks?-dijo, dándose cuenta del estado de la mujer.  
  
-Está muerta-afirmó con crudeza Ron. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-¡No!-sollozó Ginny. Ron la balanceó con fuerza.  
  
-¡No es hora de llorar. Hermione te llevará a la nueva guarida. Yo me ocuparé de Draco.  
  
-¿Y Anne?  
  
-Po...Harry la traerá-dijo con rapidez Hermione. Tenía un brillo extraño, como de locura en sus ojos ambarinos.  
  
-Voy a vestirme.  
  
-Yo te llevaré la ropa, Gin. No podemos perder tiempo.  
  
-Está bien- aceptó la joven. Hermione la agarró del brazo y murmuró a la chimenea una dirección desconocida para Ginny.  
  
-Tú primera-sonrió la morena.Al llegar al lugar que Hermione había nombrado, Ginny no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Sin duda era la casa más sórdida en la que nunca había estado. Los muebles, antaño antiguos, estaban destrozados, ajados por el tiempo y cubiertos por una espesa capa de polvo. Las telarañas colgaban de las carísimas lámparas y el sonido de ratones se escuchaba por todos los rincones. El sonido de la joven de pelo enmarañado llegando a ese lugar fue lo único que calmó el gorgoteo de las tuberías y el murmurar de las alimañas.-Hermione ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Seguro que este es el sitio?-preguntó con voz indecisa Ginny.Una risa sarcástica, que sin duda provenía de las entrañas del infierno, heló su sangre.-Mira que eres estúpida Weasley-esa voz sólo podía ser de alguien.Ginny se dio la vuelta y afirmó sus terribles sospechas. Sonriendo de forma triunfante y con un deje de demencia en sus ojos, Pansy Parkinson salía de las sombras.-¡Tú!-gritó.  
  
-Te dije, hace ya cinco años, que pagarías Weasley. Y esto sólo es el comienzo. _Desmaius._Después, sólo oscuridad.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::Harry, después de dejar a Anne en La Madriguera, fue a avisar a sus amigos. Todos debían estar alertas, porque lo que le había pasado a Draco no era un simple roce. Sin duda ese día tenía guardia, y Lucius y Pansy se habían dado cuenta. Cómo había logrado escapar con vida, era una incógnita.Le extrañó ver tanta calma, a pesar de que eran las doce de la noche. Fue directamente al dormitorio, temiendo encontrarse en un momento algo incómodo para la pareja y que él no vivía desde hacía tanto... Al entrar, vio un par de lámparas rotas en el suelo. Encendió la luz y se dio cuenta del desorden que había. Una de dos, o finalmente y como pronosticó Ginny al principio de su relación, se habían tirado los trastos a la cabeza, o ahí había algo extraño. Fue al salón y se extrañó también de encontrarlo desierto.-Hermione-llamó- Ron.Nada. Silencio. Silencio absoluto. Revisó el cuarto de baño, la cocina, el estudio. Un débil gemido sonó en esa sala. Abrió una de los armarios de caoba que eran el orgullo de su amiga. Estaban allí, desnudos, sangrando, atados de pies y manos. Harry pensó que en ese momento mataría a quienes hubiesen hecho eso.Los incorporó y los tumbó en su cama. Luego corrió e hizo una poción sanadora mientras mentalmente le daba las gracias a Ginny por habérsela enseñado.-Por si alguna vez la necesitas con Anne- le había dicho, sin saber que esa poción salvaría a dos de las personas que más quería en ese mundo.Ginny. Seguramente estaría preocupada por él. Mejor que no supiera.Fue hacia la despensa y sacó los frascos que tenía Hermione de hierbas mágicas. Sacó todo lo que necesita e intentó calmarse antes de preparar cualquier cosa. Respiró y dejó escapar el aire de sus labios lentamente. Tranquilo, tranquilo.Comenzó con cuidado y concierto. Dos ramas de esto, tres miligramos de lo otro, cuatro briznas de aquello. Un poco de lo de más allá. Y listo.Llamó a Dumbledore por la chimenea y le relató lo ocurrido. Éste no se sorprendió, seguramente ya había sido avisado.-Tranquilo, ahora mandaré a un sanador de confianza.¡Qué fácil era decir que estuviera tranquilo sabiendo que sus amigos estaban a punto de morir!Mientras la poción hervía y Dumbledore se ocupaba de todo, Harry se fue a ver a sus amigos. Hermione era la que estaba peor. Sangraba por la nariz, la boca, varias partes del vientre y por el brazo. Su piel era del color de la cera y sus labios estaban amoratados. Intentó calentarla dándole calor con una manta, pero no varió en mucho.Ron, por su parte, sangraba en algunos lugares algo inconcretos. Piernas, brazos. Se veía pálido y rojo por todos lados.-Maldita sea- decía sin poder controlar las lágrimas- Maldita, maldita sea.Una explosión y voces tras ella. Las reconoció. Una de ellas era Charlie. La otra Molly. Sólo ella lograba regañar, chillar y llorar a la vez.-¡Mis niños!-gritaba- ¡Mis niños!  
  
-¡Mamá, por Merlín!Pasos que se acercan. En efecto. Ambos con el pijama puesto y muy asustados. Charlie iba acompañado de un maletín.-Harry-le dijo sin saludar- Hazle un té fuerte a mi madre y tráeme la poción sanadora cuando esté lista la poción la traes.Harry sacó a la sra. Weasley a la fuerza y la sentó en el sofá. Hizo té y le llevó al poción a Charlie, que en ese momento examinaba con pesadumbre el cuerpo de su hermano.-Hermione es la que más sangre ha perdido-le confesó con lágrimas en los ojos- No sé si llevarla a San Mungo. Aún en contra de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Será mejor?.preguntó ansioso Harry.  
  
-No lo sé. No lo creo.Ya hacía casi una hora que Ginny estaba sola con Draco ¿habría mejorado? ¿Lo echaría de menos? Decidió ir a verla, calmarla, explicarle lo que había pasado y traerse a Draco. Que no le cayera bien no significaba que quisiera matarlo.Se levantó del sofá verde y dándole un beso en la frente a Molly se despidió.-No te preocupes, traeré a Ginny.  
  
-Si, por favor, Harry.La abrazó y se dio la vuelta. Antes de desaparecerse la miró otra vez. Se la veía tan pequeña y poquita cosa en aquella posición.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.Draco se levantó al oír las voces que hablaban con Ginny. No, ella no podía irse. Debían ir a hablar con Dumbledore, él sabría qué hacer. Al ponerse de pie, sintió un dolor inmenso en el costado y en la pierna. Apenas se podía tener en pie. Oyó que unos pasos se acercaban y reconoció el rostro de su ex cuñado.-¡Ron! ¿Y Ginny?-  
  
-¡Vaya! Parece que te preocupas mucho por ella ¿no?  
  
-Siempre lo he hecho.  
  
-Ya-suspiró y se acercó. Sus ojos brillaban de odio- Te lo dije, Draco, mira que te lo dije, no te vayas con ella, que lo pagarás...  
  
Se dio la vuelta y cerró la ventana.  
  
-¿Ron?-preguntó."¡Merlín!" Pensó, "Ya estoy empezando a ver visiones. El pelo de Ron se está volviendo rubio, y sus ojos claros y..."-Lucius-susurró con voz baja y sibilante.  
  
-Hola Draco.  
  
-¿Dónde está Ginny?  
  
-No quieras saberlo, mejor piensa con quién está.  
  
-¿Con quién?  
  
-Con Pansy, tu querida amiga.  
  
-¿Estás loco? ¡La matará!  
  
-¿Y qué crees que quiero?  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Ya te dije que un día te quitaría todo lo que amas.  
  
-Eres odioso.Lucius rió echando hacia atrás su rubio pelo. Seguía tan delgado y decrépito.-¿Te has dado cuenta ya de que todo lo que amas es a Virginia y a esa mocosa?-Draco iba a responder pero Lucius lo calló con un movimiento de varita y lo ató a la única silla que había en la sala- Bien, querido Draco, quizá deba contarte una historia. Corta, muy corta."Hace unos treinta años, cuando tu madre y yo estudiábamos en Hogwarts, conocí a una joven increíble. Su nombre, Andrómeda Black. Era la hermana rechazaba de las perfectas Black, Narcissa la hermosa y Bellatrix la valiente. Por entonces estudiaba séptimo y ya estaba a punto de graduarme. Tu madre aún se encontraba en quinto, pero ya había habido acercamientos entre ella y yo. Exactamente fue en uno de esos acercamientos cuando conocía tu tía Andrómeda. No puedo decirte qué fue lo que tanto me atraía de tu tía, ni lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella. Quizá fuesen sus ojos negros y su pelo centelleante. Era más hermosa que Bellatrix y más dulce y graciosa que Narcissa. Además, tenía sólo un año menos que yo.Sólo había un problema, se declaraba contraria a todo lo que su familia tenía por normas, tales como la limpieza de la sangre. Además, estaba enamorada de un muggle que conoció en vacaciones, tal y como me confesó Narcissa. Un tal Tonks.Al principio pensé en jugar un poco con ella, como hacía con todas, pero había algo que no me dejaba separarme de ella. Su manera de andar, sus contestaciones insolentes...No lo sé.El último día de curso, por la noche, me aventuré a ir a su habitación. Sabía que estaba sola por haber tenido problemas con sus padres, ya que una sangre sucia dormía con ella. Como siempre sería ella la que aguantaría las consecuencias."Draco estaba callado. Se sentía extraño viendo a su padre tan confesor. Le daba miedo pensar en lo que haría después. Le daba miedo imaginar lo que él decía. Y sentía miedo por ella, por Ginny. Por ella...."Cuando la vi allí, en su cama, tan dulce, tan perfecta, tan hermosa, me dio miedo acercarme y ni siquiera pude besarla o hacer algo de lo que pensaba hacerle. Me alejé como un cobarde porque esa noche, y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí demasiado poca cosa para ella. En esos momentos ni mi dinero, ni mi físico, ni mis palabras halagadoras y múltiples promesas podrían haber acercado la zanja que nos separaba.No volví a verla hasta dos años después, en la graduación de Narcissa. Según sabía, había decidido dedicarse a auror, en contra de sus padres. Aún no estaba con nadie, y lo único que le mantenían unida a su familia eran su primo Sirius, con el que tenía una gran compenetración, y su hermana Bellatrix, a la que amaba con locura. Ese día acudió a la fiesta más por su hermana Bella que por los demás.Nadie la esperaba, y eso se notó en el aire cuando entró, preciosa, con un traje rojo, largo hasta los pies. No estaba tan impresionante como Narcissa, ni tan emperifollada como ninguna de sus primas, pero consiguió llamar la atención. Se acercó a Bellatrix, le besó las mejillas y la abrazó. Bellatrix le devolvió el saludo con frialdad y ella la miró extrañada.-¿Qué te pasa, Bellatrix?-le preguntó- ¿Por qué no besas a tu hermana?-Eres una traidora-escupió.No dijo nada, sólo se retiró cómo si quemara. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo poco que pintaba en aquella casa. Ya no tenía a su primo Sirius, él ya había huido a casa de Potter, y lo único que le ataba a sus raíces era una hermana de pelo espeso y ojos claros que la miraba de forma acusadora y con asco.-Pensé que eras como yo, Bella-le dijo- Me has decepcionado. Ya no pertenezco a esta familia.Y con esa despedida, Andrómeda Black salió de la sala de baile. Muchas miradas curiosas la siguieron y su tía Kate soltó un par de lágrimas por la "pobre oveja descarriada" de la familia.Yo salí tras ella. Intenté consolarla y en un momento de sentimentalismo le declaré mis sentimientos. Ella dejó claro lo que pensaba sobre mis ideales y yo lo dejé todo por ella durante cinco meses, los mejores cinco meses de mi vida. Nos fuimos a vivir a un apartamento a las afueras de Londres, y fuimos muy felices. Un día, sin previo aviso, vino a verme Narcissa.Imagínate por un momento a tu madre con dieciocho años, con el pelo casi por la cintura y una sonrisa provocativa en sus labios finos. Con un traje demasiado corto color verde lima y dispuesta a hacer lo que sea porque vuelvas con ella. Porque vuelvas a tener lo que por el día te falta, lo que te carcome cuando Andrómeda se va de casa y te deja solo, pudriéndote en los recuerdos, y éstos sólo se alejan cuando ella, con su perfume a lilas, llega por la noche, con ojeras y una sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.Lo consiguió. Consiguió todo lo que quiso y más. Me rogó que volviera, y yo lo hice, y dejé atrás a la mujer de mi vida por el dinero, el poder, y la promesa de su hermana.No vino, como es natural a la boda. Años después, poco antes de que tú nacieras, volvía verla. Paseaba por el Callejón Diagon con una niña de no más de cinco años. Era su hija y de un tal Tonks, el Tonks que la enamoró en el colegio y con quién se casaría tras nuestra separación. El Tonks que disfrutaría el resto de su vida de ella. Ya no era la Andrómeda que yo había conocido, sino una mujer hermosa, de tez pálida y ojos vivaces que sonreía con facilidad y que había engordado lo suficiente para parecer saludable y en forma. Era diferente a sus hermanas, a las que ya no reconocía, a sus primas, con las que no hablaba, y a su madre, de la que se avergonzaba.Cuando pasé por su lado y la miré, ella me aguantó la mirada, preguntándome en esos segundos todo lo que había aguantado en silencio por no dañar a su marido. Todas esas preguntas sin respuestas, todas esas dudas...Así que ya ves, hijo mío, lo que puede cambiar una vida sólo por una mujer. No niego que he sido feliz con Narcissa, ella me ha dado mucho, pero también me ha quitado mucho. El día que decidí dejar a Andrómeda, perdí todas las posibilidades de ser feliz, al igual que tú el día que confesaste tus amores con ¿Megan era? Sí, con Megan. Virginia es el centro de tu vida y, aunque lamento que sea una Weasley y todo eso, nunca te lo he impedido, pues yo también lo he vivido. Lástima que tenga que matarla."Draco palideció aún más. ¿Matarla? No, por favor, no. Matarla no.-Es una cuestión de honor, de palabra, y yo he de cumplirla-declaró su padre ante las lágrimas de furia de su hijo- Y ahora-cambió su voz melancólica por la dura y rasposa que siempre había tenido-Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho.  
  
-¡_Impedimenta_!-gritó una voz. Harry Potter, con los ojos fulgurantes de rabia y el sudor cayéndole por las sienes, había desarmado a Lucius Malfoy- ¿Dónde está Ginny?  
  
-Vaya, vaya-dijo con sorna Lucius-Si es nuestro querido Potter, que ha vuelto de su peregrinaje.  
  
-¿Dónde está Ginny?-  
  
-Bueno, a estas horas puede que esté muerta, o con suerte aún viva....para sufrir.Harry no aguantó y le atacó, pero Lucius fue más rápido y se apartó. Cogió la varita de su hijo y se lanzó a la lucha. Draco, por su parte, sentía que las imágenes de la realidad se entremezclaban con las de la historia que su padre le había contado. Intentaba mantenerse atento por si podía ayudar, pero no podía. La sangre resbalaba pringosa y caliente por su pierna, y él se perdía en un mundo de fantasías y realidades entremezcladas en las que unas palabras resonaban "Me has decepcionado. Ya no pertenezco a esta familia":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-Y dime Weasley ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
  
-¿A qué viene eso, Parkinson?-luchaba contra las ganas de pegarle una bofetada en su estúpida cara- ¿A qué viene todo esto?  
  
-¿Esto?-rió locamente-No seré yo quién te informe, querida, sino tu flamante suegro.  
  
-¿Malfoy?  
  
-El mismo-tenía ganas de arrancarle a arañazos esos preciosos rizos color sangre ¿Por qué no los tenía ella?-Y ahora te dejo un rato, voy a hacer la cena.Salió de su vista para que no la notara llorar. Merlín, cómo la odiaba. Era la mujer más horrible del planeta. Odiaba su cuerpo de bailarina, su pelo rojo y sus labios a juego, odiaba su mirada dulce y sarcástica, sus ojos y su aroma. Odiaba todo lo que había hecho que Draco se enamorara de esa pelirroja. Luchaba contra el deseo de pegarle, de arañarle, de matarla.Pero no, aún no era hora. Todavía no.Lucius era el único que sabía cómo debía hacerse ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Eso era una incógnita, no se lo había querido explicar.La miró a través de la rendija. Tan poquita cosa, tan pequeña, tan inútil y estúpida. Con ese camisón que nada le tapaba....Era una zorra.Se estremeció en su rincón y deseó no haberla conocido en su vida, porque había algo que no le permitía odiarla del todo. Porque había algo que se mantenía unido a sus recuerdos como una advertencia de lo que podría ser si no hubiese elegido el camino de Voldemort.Una sonrisa dulce penetró en su mente con fuerza, acompañada de un par de ojos azules y de un pelo pelirrojo y cortado a cepillo con muy mal gusto.Sonrió y sin querer dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas finas y pálidas. Se las secó asqueada de ella misma e intentó sobreponerse a sus pensamientos.Quizá otro día, pero ese no.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¿Dónde estaba Ginny? ¿Qué eran esas voces que escuchaba? ¿Quién estaba hablando con un interlocutor que no respondía a las preguntas que el otro realizaba.Un momento ¿Por qué Tonks estaba allí, tirada y como muerta? La levantó sin hacer ruido y comprobó que sus sospechas no eran ciertas. Sólo se encontraba bajo un hechizo que le daba ese aspecto. Una pócima a la que los magos de padres muggles habían apodado como "la Pócima de Blancanieves" aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Quizá, la próxima vez que viese a Hermione se lo preguntaría.Dejó a Tonks recostada sobre el sofá y caminó por el pasillo decorado con papel decorativo en tonos amarillentos. Oía una voz que no tardó en identificar y supo rápidamente también a quién hablaba.Lucius Malfoy ¿Qué hacía Lucius allí? ¿No había sido encerrado en Azkaban? ¿Por eso Draco estaba tan malherido y Tonks envenenada?Cuando entró, no pudo menos que quedarse asombrado. La escena le pareció grotesca, no por su forma en sí, sino por su contenido. En esos momentos se alegró de haber tenido en su vida a un padre ausente, pero amable y a la vez presente en su corazón. Como un rayo la imagen de su padrino desbocó sus sentimientos, pero no se dejó dominar por ellos. Esto era lo último que debía hacer un buen auror.Caminó con lentitud mientras oía sus palabras de desprecio hacia su primogénito y único hijo. Vio el horror y la ira en los ojos de Draco, el miedo a algo que escapaba de su mente, pues no era al sufrimiento, sino a otra causa.Harry levantó la varita en el momento preciso, justo como debía hacerlo un buen auror. Preguntó por la pelirrojo y recibió como respuesta un tono mordaz de parte del patriarca Malfoy. Entonces comenzó el juego.Malfoy se movía bien, se notaba que llevaba años defendiéndose de los ataques de los mortífagos. Sin embargo, había puntos a su favor. Malfoy le sacaba al menos veinticinco años y además era miembro destacado de su promoción. Las maldiciones volaron por encima de sus cabezas y rompieron los primorosos cuadros que algún artista copió de Rafael y Rubens y que Ginny cuidaba como verdaderos tesoros. Otros se encargaron de la cajita de música que él mismo le regaló a Anne hacía una semana apenas y que, por casualidad, había ido a parar a su masilla de noche. La bailarina del tutú rosa quedó inclinada hacia el lado derecho como si fuese una acróbata y la música sonaba desafinada.Se dio cuenta del cansancio de su adversario, pero no de su mirada de malicia. No tenía la suficiente experiencia para sospechar que su adversario tenía un as en la manga.Y lo sacó. Vaya si lo sacó.-Así que Potter se ha enamorado de la ex de su enemigo...-sonrió mordazmente-Bueno, quizá, al vivir con ella, te la hayas podido follar bien. Y dime ¿Qué tal es en la cama? Debe ser un genio para dejar a mi hijo como lo ha dejado.No aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre él. Era lo que Lucius se esperaba y, un segundo antes de que se estrellara contra él se apartó. Harry amortiguó un poco el golpe, pero se despidió el tiempo suficiente para que Lucius se precipitara hacia el pasillo.Lo siguió, pero cuando llegó al salón él ya se había ido. Aún quedaban algunas llamas verdes en la chimenea.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&¡¡Hola!! No sabéis cuánto siento el retraso de este capítulo, pero se me juntaron los exámenes finales con un montón de problemas y falta de inspiración, así que... Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo más largo de todos los que he hecho, así que no os quejéis.SaraMeliss: Siento que no te gusten los pensamientos de Harry, pero no et preocupes que no lo voy a dejar sin pareja. Es que quería que tuviera algunas dudas sobre Ginny aunque quizá sea verdad que la quiere y...Jejeje, la verdad es que aún no se qué hacer, porque también está Daniel y a Ginny no le disgusta en absoluto. Me alegro de volver a leerte y espero hacerlo en este capítulo guapa.Mish1: Bueno, aquí tienes la respuesta a la mayoría de los interrogantes y me alegro de que te guste. En este capítulo he puesto mucho, espero que te guste tanto como los demás.Azazel-Black: No te preocupes que Harry no se va a quedar solo, quizá tenga algún rollo con Ginny, pero recuerda que ahora está Daniel y que Anne adora a Harry, al igual que Ginny. Y que viven juntos.Ginny-Montero: ¡¡¡Gracias!!! No sabes como me alegran tus reviews. A ver si este te gusta tanto.Fabisa: Pues, si la cosa se está complicando, y después de esto aún más. Gracias por dejar un review, guapa.Pilika: Aquí tienes la continuación, a ver si te gusta tanto como los otros.Pame-lita- Pues sí, a nuestro querido Draco no le va a hacer ninguna gracia ver como Harry vive con su hija y su ex y menos lo bien que se llevan. Pero esto pasará después....


	11. Margaret

> > Capítulo 11. Margaret.  
  
Ivett sondeaba los ojos de Blaise con su mirada violeta mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa de caoba del despacho de Mc Gonagall. Éste no la miraba, tenía la vista fija en los jóvenes que se pasaban la quaffle e intentaban colársela al guardián. El despacho, decorado con poco gusto según la morena, era demasiado caluroso y ella sentía que su hermosa camisa comenzaba a sobrar.  
  
Se recogió el pelo decorado con mechas rubias aparatosamente, intentando ganarse la atención del moreno, pero éste estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
La puerta se abrió y la profesora Mc Gonagall entró, muy seria y con ojos llorosos.  
  
-Sr. Zabini, srta. Sommers- les dijo mientras se sentaba detrás de su mesa- Me temo que tengo graves noticias sobre la srta. Weasley.  
  
Ivett salió de su letargo y se puso muy recta, mirando con aquellos ojos violáceos a la profesora. Blaise también se puso alerta y miró por primera vez a la morena. Oía hablar a Mc Gonagall y sentía los músculos de la joven tensarse, pero no era capaz de oír nada que no fuese su respiración agitada o el sonido de su collar ambarino.  
  
-Deben apresurarse al cuartel general de La Orden y allí recibirán instrucciones. La srta. Tonks se recuperará, ahora mismo se encuentra en San Mungo.  
  
-¿Quién ha sido, Minerva?-preguntó Ivett con voz ronca.  
  
-No lo sabemos con total seguridad, pero la fuga de Parkinson y Malfoy nos hace sospechar que es un ajuste de cuentas.  
  
-¡Ella está embarazada! La van a matar con su hijo dentro. Minerva, debe avisarlo, por Merlín.  
  
Mc Gonagall se quitó las gafas y se levantó.  
  
-Srta. Sommers...  
  
Pero Ivett no le dejó terminar. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y se olvidó de esperar a un Blaise anonadado que no sabía que hacer. Caminó con paso presuroso hasta llegar a la chimenea por dónde había llegado a Hogwarts y se precipitó en ella tras coger un puñado de polvos flu.  
  
-¡A Stropped House!-gritó.  
  
Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró en una casa demasiado moderna como para llevar cien años construida. En el centro de la sala había dos mesas coquetas de cristal llenas de papeles y cigarrillos ya apagados. La ventana se encontraba casualmente abierta, pero ella no se entretuvo en cerrarla. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el pelo rojo de Bill Weasley.  
  
-¡Ivett!- exclamó- Me has asustado.  
  
-¿Dónde están? Harry, Draco, Hermione...  
  
Bill comprendió el estado de nervios de la mujer y la sentó en una de las sillas de la sala. Luego se arrodilló a su lado.  
  
-No sabemos nada del estado de Hermione. Ivett, ¿Sabías que estaba embarazada?  
  
Ivett abrió mucho sus ojos violeta y soltó un par de lágrimas transparentes.  
  
-Por lo que veo tú tampoco lo sabías.  
  
-No me dijo nada.  
  
-El niño le ha salvado la vida, aunque se encuentra en un estado crítico. Parece ser que alguien de los que los atacaron se ensañó en especial con ella. ¿Sospechas de alguien?  
  
-No...no sé, estoy tan confundida.  
  
-No te preocupes. Los demás están bien, sin contar con la desaparición de mi hermana, pero no te preocupes, pronto aparecerá-susurró acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
Ivett miró al pelirrojo y le extrañó su aparente calma. Sin embargo, al sumergirse en sus ojos azules sintió la profunda tristeza del muchacho. En esos momentos Blaise salió de la chimenea con el bolso de Ivett cargando en una mano. Arrugó el ceño al ver la escena tan cariñosa que estaba ocurriendo entre Bill e Ivett.  
  
-Se te olvidó- dijo entregándole el bolso- ¿Y Fleur?-le preguntó a Bill, que seguía mirando con insistencia los ojos aguados de la muchacha.  
  
-Está abajo- se volvió al muchacho y se levantó- Bien, me voy. He de entregar un informe con las declaraciones de Ron para que enseguida comience la búsqueda. Ivett- la morena levantó sus ojos y miró al pelirrojo con ojos interrogantes- Tómate un té. Tú te ocuparás de los interrogatorios. Y tú Zabini, intenta controlar a Draco.  
  
-¿Dónde está?  
  
-En una de las habitaciones. Hemos tenido que darle tres calmantes. Poppy estaba muy preocupada por él.  
  
Blaise asintió y miró a la muchacha, que ya recogía su bolso y se escabullía por detrás del pelirrojo. Blaise suspiró con fuerza y dio un golpe a una de las mesas. Los papeles salieron volando, consiguiendo que Bill soltara una risa amarga.
>> 
>> -Theodore Nott es el tipo de hombre que no se convertiría en mortífago.  
  
-Bueno, ¿entonces por quién empiezo?  
  
-Déjaselo a Ivett. Tú ocúpate de buscar a gente del pasado de ésos dos.  
  
Cornelia Pugdins clavó sus ojos chispeantes en los de Padma Patil. Sabía que si hubiese podido hubiera golpeado su hermosa cabecita de hada contra la pared del aparador, pero eso estaba por encima de sus posibilidades. Aunque aún no entendía por qué una joven como ella había elegido esa opción de vida, cuando su mayor objetivo en una misión era no romperse las uñas. Su hermana Parvati había acertado al convertirse en secretaria sexy, pero ella definitivamente había destrozado su futuro.  
  
En cambio, y todo había que decirlo, era práctica y muy inteligente. Siempre podías contar con ella para llevar a cabo algo, y ser la única mujer hermosa del grupo no era nada positivo, sino más bien al contrario.  
  
En esos momentos, Ivett Sommers entró por la puerta, con una leve capa de sudor en la frente. Incorrecto, Padma no era la más hermosa de los jóvenes aurores, sino Ivett. Su pelo moreno( y con mechas rubias que a Cornelia desagradaron) y sus ojos extraños le daban un aspecto único. Si además le sumabas su manera de vestir, con ropa moderna y ajustada, estabas ante una bomba de relojería.  
  
-Bill me ha dicho que me pase por aquí- explicó- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
-Por ahora esperar a que Cornelia encuentre algo-le espetó Padma- Dumbledore vendrá en un par de horas. Yo me voy para el hospital a ver a Hermione y a Ron.  
  
Cornelia se pasó la mano por el cabello cortado a cepillo y se puso la chupa de cuero que nunca se quitaba. Padma la miró con horror y cogió su bolso de terciopelo sintético mientras se alisaba una arruga imaginaria en la blusa color melocotón.  
  
-Voy contigo-dijo Ivett, pero Padma la paró con un dedo.  
  
-Será mejor que te quedes por si hay novedades. Además, Dumbledore quería hablar contigo. Molly debe estar a punto de llegar.  
  
-¿Y Anne?  
  
-Dormida. No la despiertes hasta que no llegue Harry. No sé por qué no quería separarse de él. Y no dejes que Draco se acerque a ella hasta que él esté aquí.  
  
-¿Por qué?-Ivett no entendía nada- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-Ya te lo contaremos- la cortó Padma con un gesto- Cornelia, a las diez en San Mungo.  
  
-Que sí, Patil-Padma giró los ojos y desapareció por la puerta- Esta tía es lo peor.  
  
Ivett se acercó a Cornelia y le hizo la misma pregunta, pero ésta se negó a contestarle. Después se encendió un cigarrillo de hierbas suizas y siguió a Padma.  
  
Ivett se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba Cornelia, ofuscada. Buscó entre sus bolsillos un pitillo pero no lo encontró y pateó la mesa con furia. De pronto un pergamino cayó al suelo. Lentamente lo cogió y lo leyó.  
  
"Mañana a las siete. B. Z."  
  
No necesitó reconocer las iniciales ni la letra. Blaise había escrito esa nota.
>> 
>> Ginny se despertó aún atada a la silla con la boca tan seca como el desierto. Intentó no pensar en cuántas horas llevaba en ese estado ni cuántas más estaría así, pero un punzante dolor en la entrepierna y la sensación de que algo se escurría entre ellas la sobresaltó. Estaba de casi cuatro meses, y debía hacer algo pronto.  
  
Recordó su entrenamiento como auror y se concentró en su poder mental para intentar aflojar las cuerdas, pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado cansada. Le picaban los ojos y el dolor punzante no se alejaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la figura imponente de Lucius Malfoy, no pudo evitar temblar, y se maldijo una y otra vez por no llevar más que un diminuto camisón que le había regalado su hermano George mucho antes de que todo esto sucediera.  
  
-Hola Ginevra- saludó el hombre. Se acercó y le puso una manta por los hombros, que ella retiró con un brusco movimiento- No, no, querida, Ginny, eso no lo hace una niña buena, y yo estoy seguro de que tú vas a ser muy buena-Le tendió un vestido blanco y algo de ropa que dejó encima de sus rodillas- Ahora te voy a desatar y voy a acompañarte para que te duches y te cambies- Ginny miró al hombre sin entender nada y se asustó más al no comprender sus intenciones-Hemos decidido cambiar de plan, Gin. Matarte no sería lo suficiente estimulante, por lo que vamos a cambiar de táctica. Y no te preocupes por tu hijo no nato. Lo verás nacer, querida.  
  
Pasó su mano fría por la delicada mejilla de la joven y ésta volvió a retirarse.  
  
-A veces aún me preguntó, querida, qué es lo que vio mi hijo en ti tan fuerte como para que lo dejase todo- comentaba como quien habla del tiempo Lucius mientras le aflojaba las cuerdas con total parsimonia- Debes ser muy convincente, o tener algún talento oculto...  
  
Ginny logró zafarse de las manos de su ex suegro y se quitó ella misma la mordaza.  
  
-Déjame en paz-  
  
-Lo haré-susurró con voz sibilante- en cuanto obtenga lo que quiero. Y puedo asegurarte que es mucho mejor que tú.  
  
Ginny tembló. Debía salir de allí como fuera.  
  
-Ahora ven- le susurró- Te llevaré al baño y allí podrás refrescarte- De repente la pelirroja sintió una punzada fuerte en el vientre y se agachó encogiéndose de dolor.  
  
-¡Ahh!- gritó y sintió como todos los muebles danzaban a su alrededor. De repente unos brazos fuertes la agarraron y sintió cómo la cargaban, pero no pudo ver más, pues sus ojos y su conciencia se perdieron en la negrura.  
  
Al despertar, se vio reconfortada entre unas sábanas de seda de color perlado. Le recordaron a las que compró Draco cuando se fueron a vivir juntos y por un momento se sintió de nuevo en casa. Movió uno de los brazos buscando el cuerpo de Draco, pero sólo se encontró con el vacío en la cama.  
  
Se armó los ojos y abrió los ojos, encontrándose tumbada en una cama elegantísima de doseles de gasa blanca transparente que se ondulaba al estar una ventana abierta. Observando a su alrededor, llegó a la conclusión de que esa habitación estaba hecha para una niña pequeña. Había muchas muñecas y casitas con las que había soñado de pequeña. Estanterías con libros para niños sobre muggles locos y magos geniales, muebles completamente blancos con marcos de fotos vacíos...  
  
Se levantó y se extrañó al no sentir dolor, sino una aparente calma extraña. Se movió y fue hacia la coqueta color rosa claro que había en uno de los lados de la habitación. Al ver reflejada en el espejo no pudo evitar un grito.
>> 
>> -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione?-preguntó Harry Potter al sanador que salía en esos momentos de su habitación. Se encontraban en la temible planta cuarta del Hospital de San Mungo.  
  
-La srta. Granger ha sufrido una conmoción debido a su embarazo, pero hemos conseguido estabilizarla y en estos momentos se encuentra disfrutando de un sueño reparador.  
  
-¿Y Ronald Weasley?  
  
-¡Oh! Ha tenido mucha suerte ya que las maldiciones apenas lo dañaron y en un par de días podrá salir del hospital. La srta. Granger tardará al menos un mes si todo va bien.  
  
-¿Y el niño?  
  
-Apenas estaba de un mes y medio, puede que ni siquiera ella lo supiera.  
  
-No había comentado nada.  
  
-Será mejor no decirle nada, ni tampoco a su pareja...a menos que sea usted.  
  
-¡No, no! Es...bueno, no se preocupe, no lo sabrán.  
  
-Al menos hasta que ella se recupere, después haga lo que crea conveniente- de repente una luz azulona salió de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica verde lima del sanador-¡Oh! Discúlpeme pero tengo una urgencia en segunda planta.  
  
-Bien...¿Cuándo podré verla?  
  
-Pásese en un par de horas para ver cómo sigue y si se encuentra con fuerzas, podrá pasar. Le recomiendo que se tome algo en cafetería, para coger fuerzas. No ha comido nada desde la mañana.  
  
-Gracias...sanador.  
  
-Llámeme Mike. Y cuídese.  
  
El sanador cogió la ficha de la habitación de Hermione y se la llevó observándola mientras bajaba los escalones hasta la segunda planta. Harry, de repente, se sintió algo solo y se puso a dar vueltas por la planta. De repente llegó a la sala dónde estaban ingresados los padres de Neville y el profesor Lockhart. Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar en aquello, y de repente sintió unas ganas horribles de verlos.  
  
Tocó a la puerta con cuidado y rápidamente se encontró con el rostro de una joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azul índigo. Tenía el rostro ovalado y era muy blanca de piel, pero dos hermosos colores resaltaban en sus mejillas. Llevaba puesta la túnica de sanador, aunque se veía muy joven para serlo. Cuando vio a Harry, sonrió y le abrió rápidamente la puerta.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Buscas a alguien?-tenía una voz graciosa y cantarina.  
  
-He venido a ver a los Sres. Longbottom.  
  
-¿Eres su hijo?-preguntó escéptica la muchacha.  
  
-No soy...hijo de unos amigos suyos.  
  
La chica lo miró de arriba abajo, como evaluándolo, hasta que vio su cicatriz, y abrió del todo la puerta.  
  
-Pase sr. Potter. Me llamo Margaret Vanderbilt y soy la sanadora en prácticas-y dicho esto le tendió la mano. Se fijó en que llevaba un par de anillos de plata y una pulsera también de plata con una inscripción.  
  
-Encantado.  
  
-¿Y dice que conoce a los Longbottom? Yo soy amiga de su hijo Neville, lo conocí en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿En Hogwarts? Pero si yo estaba en su casa y en su curso... ¿Dónde estabas tú?  
  
-Tengo un par de años menos que vosotros e iba en Ravenclaw, aunque no me perdía ningún partido tuyo.  
  
-¿Te gusta el Quidditch?  
  
-Me encanta, pero sólo pude entrar en el equipo en mi sexto año...Y ya sabes lo que pasó. A quién si conozco es a Ginny Weasley...Es amiga tuya ¿No?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Nos tocó compartir un castigo juntas y nos hicimos amigas. Es muy simpática.  
  
Se pararon frente a una cortina y Harry se sintió como si el tiempo se parase.  
  
-Es aquí- al ver dudar a Harry le preguntó- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
-Por favor-la voz de Harry sonó grave y débil a la vez.  
  
Margaret corrió un poco las cortinas y se introdujo en las sombras. Harry notó su boca seca y entró.  
  
Era como una habitación de matrimonio con dos camas. Allí había tantos objetos personales que Harry se extrañó y le pareció que se había aparecido en casa de los Longbottom. Las camas estaban ocupadas por un hombre al que casi no se veía, pues dormitaba y se tapaba con la manta de colores cafés con fuerza y la mujer, que al ver a Harry se levantó con dificultad de la cama y se acercó a él. Harry se dio cuenta de que parecía aún más envejecida que cuando la vio por primera vez hacía ya siete años, pero que en sus ojos se notaba ya una sombra de dulzura y picardía que no había la otra vez.  
  
-Alice está evolucionando favorablemente, e incluso es posible que en un par de años recupere el habla. Ya reconoce a la primera a su hijo y a su suegra, pero aún se hace un lio con los días-Margaret rió amargamente-Mi madre también la conocía, pero ella es incapaz de venir a verla...Muchos son incapaces de verlos así.  
  
-¿Y Frank?  
  
-Me temo que su caso está perdido. Además, mientras Alice se esfuerza y me ayuda murmurando cosas al oído y trabajando la memoria, él lo único que hace es quedarse en la cama...Una de mis teorías es que teme salir. Es como un miedo irracional.  
  
-¿Y la otra?  
  
-Que las mujeres somos más inteligentes-sonrió Margaret.  
  
Alice se acercó a Margaret y le entregó un papelito en la mano, como años atrás Harry vio hacer con Neville. Margaret puso una sonrisa enorme y se lo agradeció con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Alice.  
  
La mujer sonrió levemente y luego se fue a sentarse en su cama, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Margaret le enseñó el papelito a Harry y éste descubrió que era un trozo de envoltorio de ranas de chocolate.  
  
-Ya me ha regalado al menos treinta-susurró con una sonrisa Margaret.  
  
-Treinta veces que has tenido que ir a la papelera ¿no?  
  
-Te parecerá una tontería-le confesó la joven cuando salieron del cubículo y cerró las cortinas-Pero los guardo todos y luego se los llevo a mi madre. Ella los tiene en una cajita que le regaló Alice.  
  
Harry la miró como si bromeara, pero al ver que un par de lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos brillantes, cambió la expresión.  
  
-Conozco a alguien que hace lo mismo que tú-ella lo miró extrañado- Pero sólo te lo contaré si me dejas que te invite a una taza de té.  
  
Margaret sonrió. Aquel chico le había caído muy bien.
>> 
>> Fabisa: Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capi, y te aseguro que aunque este no me gusta mucho y es un poco soso, quería dejarlo así, como punto de inflexión, aunque te aseguro que el próximo será mucho más interesante. Un beso y gracias por el review guapa.  
  
Pilika: Jaja, sí un poco de chocolate no esta nada mal. Bueno, aquí hay cosas que resolverán algunas de tus dudas ¿No?  
  
Mish: Sí, y este también es bastante largo...Gracias por todo, cariño.  
  
Bueno, aquí esta la continuación. Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido muchísimos problemas y aunque este capítulo no tenga la suficiente calidad como para aprobarlo ya me sentía suficientemente mal como para no publicar...  
  
Un beso a tods...  
  
Angela


	12. Andrómeda

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Arwen-chan, que ha sido tía de precioso bebé. ¡¡¡Felicidades cariño!!!**

**Capítulo 12: Andrómeda.**

Ginevra Weasley se tumbó en la cama, cansada y somnolienta. Estaba asustada, pero notaba también una extraña sensación de perfecto bienestar que hacía tiempo que no gozaba. Acarició su suave pelo y se estremeció al saber cómo estaba ahora.

Imágenes llegaban a su cabeza y se iban tan rápido como llegaban. Draco, Harry, Ivett, Anne, sus padres, sus hermanos, Hermione, Neville... Sentía cómo su cabeza iba a explotar y se sintió mareada. Los echaba de menos tanto...A todos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, vestida con un traje de chaqueta azul oscuro y una túnica a juego encima, dándole un aspecto algo más común. Su pelo era muy corto y rubio platino.

-Hola Weasley, veo que te ha sentado bien el cambio-le tendió un manojo de ropa y se volvió hacia el espejo para mirarse coquetamente.

-Perdona pero ¿Quién eres?

La mujer se volvió con una sonrisa macabra y entonces Ginny averiguó quién era. Nadie tenía una mirada tan odiada por su persona.

-Parkinson. ¿Qué ha sido de tu pelo?

-Prepárate. Nos vamos a un sitio más confortable.

-Pensé que te gustaba este nido de cucarachas...Creí que aquí te sentías en familia.

La mujer se volvió iracunda, aunque luego una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios mientras se volvía a mirar en el espejo y se rizaba las pestañas con la varita.

-Ayer vi a tu amigo Potter en el Hospital de San Mungo. Por lo visto tu amiga Hermione no está muy bien después de la paliza que le pegamos...

Ginny, al escuchar esas palabras, sintió ganas de envolverle las medias en el cuello. Se levantó y avanzó hacia ella, pero algo el impedía avanzar. Pansy la miró de reojo y volvió a sonreír como a una niña que le dan un caramelo.

-Lo siento, querida Weasley, pero no te puedes acercar a mí a menos de un metro, ni te puedes separar a más de diez- se dio la vuelta y Ginny se fijó en que sus ojos eran de un color azul muy parecido al de sus hermanos.

Sin aparentes ganas de volver a enfrentarse con ella, Ginny se dio la vuelta y desenvolvió el manojo de ropas que Pansy le había dado. Se encontró con algo de ropa muggle, como una falda vaquera, una camisa negra y una túnica del mismo color y unas botas altas de cuero con tacón de aguja.

-Perdona Parkinson pero...¿Sabes que es verano?

Pansy se dio al vuelta y alzando al ceja dijo misteriosamente.

-No te preocupes, en el lugar al que vamos no hace calor ahora.

Ginny tembló. Esas palabras sí que eran escalofriantes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ivett bajó las escaleras agarrándose a la baranda y tapando un largo bostezo. Su pijama de dos piezas ya le quedaba pequeño y el corto pantalón comenzaba a servir más de ropa interior que de otra cosa, pero todo lo demás lo había dejado en su casa, ya que Dumbledore fue explícito al decir que sólo tenían que llevar lo necesario. Y tan bien había seguido sus instrucciones que ya no tenía nada limpio que ponerse.

Los días en Stropped House eran bastante aburridos, pero las noches eran horribles. Ellos no podían salir mucho, y sólo Padma o Cornelia eran las que podían visitar el mundo mágico. Ivett se encargaba de llevar la casa para delante y de ayudar a la sra. Weasley, que se pasaba el día y la noche llorando y mimando a Anne. Draco se había vuelto huraño en esa semana que llevaba sin salir de la casa y ella casi no hablaba con nadie.

Harry y Lupin se encerraban en una salita y comenzaban a trazar posibles lugares de fuga y Blaise entraba y salía de la casa como por arte de magia. Bill y Charlie se encontraban demasiado ocupados con Ojoloco y el hospital.

Sin embargo, en las noches, toda esa rutina se perdía. Cada persona que había estado fuera o sin hacer nada volvía y todos se sentaban frente a la amplia cocina y ponían lo que habían averiguado encima de la mesa. Otras veces llegaban visitantes a horas muy avanzadas de la noche, por lo que todos se levantaban de sus camas y se apresuraban a ir hacia el lugar de reunión, bien la cocina o el salón.

Y eso era lo que pasaba esa noche. Caminando por la escalera se encontró con todo el mundo. Harry salía de su cuarto poniéndose las gafas y Draco se terminaba de colocar una camiseta. Cuando entró al salón se encontró con Cornelia, vestida como siempre y fumando un cigarrillo muggle, a Padma, con un camisón de ositos muy estrecho y a Blaise, que llevaba sólo la parte de abajo del pijama y dejaba que Padma apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

Notó como todo hervía en su interior y de repente notó una nueva presencia en la sala que normalmente no estaba.

-¡Daniel!

Daniel Trendmond, vestido de muggle, se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana. Se veía algo demacrado, pero seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa. Al ver a la joven le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a ella. Cuando llegó se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza y ella se dejó abrazar mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del chico. Él aspiró su aroma y la arrastró hasta la esquina en la que estaba antes.

-¡Merlín, Ivett!- le susurró el chico, que no la soltaba- ¡Estás muy delgada! Siento no haber podido venir antes, he estado muy ocupado.

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí. Dumbledore me ha encargado una importante misión y no he podido contactar con nadie, pero tranquila, todos están bien y nadie se ha enterado de la desaparición de Ginny. Dumbledore está convenciendo al Ministro para que le dé un poco más de tiempo.

-Tiempo-susurró Ivett. Un ruido detrás suya la hizo girarse y escuchó al risa ahogada de Padma mientras Blaise le decía algo al oído-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-¡Shhh! Haz como si no te importara- le recomendó su amigo y le levantó el mentón- Cabeza alta y sangre fría.

Ivett clavó sus ojos violetas en los de él y soltó una breve risa.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- susurró la morena- Me encantaría estar enamorada de ti, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Lo mismo digo. Por cierto, las mechas te quedan muy bien.

-Gracias- y con tristeza añadió- Eres el primero que se da cuenta.

-No, soy el primero que te lo dice.

En ese momento entraron Dumbledore y Snape, seguidos de un Harry muy despeinado y un Draco que miraba con odio profundo al moreno. Éste hacía lo mismo con el rubio, ya que ambos se culpaban mutuamente del rapto de Ginny. Dumbledore parecía sereno, como siempre, mientras que Snape miraba a todos con expresión enfadada tras su nariz ganchuda.

-Siento levantaros a estas horas de la madrugada-apuntó con tono pacífico Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiento en una hermosa butaca aterciopelada que acababa de aparecer en la sala. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento y se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron-pero creo que la razón por la que os he levantado es lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo. Daniel, si eres tan amable.

Daniel movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento y desapareció tras la puerta. Todos los presentes observaban a Dumbledore intentando encontrar una explicación.

-Ahora mismo comprenderéis el porqué de todo esto.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y tras ella apareció Daniel seguido de una mujer de aspecto muggle. Llevaba la cara cubierta con una bufanda, pero en cuanto se la quitó, Draco sintió una sacudida en su estómago. Tenía los mismos párpados caídos que Bellatrix, las finas arrugas en la frente de su madre y los mismos ojos negros de los que había hablado su padre. El pelo, negro y lustroso, estaba veteado de canas y le llegaba por casi la cintura.

-Hola Andrómeda-saludó Dumbledore acercándose a la mujer y besando sus pálidas mejillas- Toma asiento, por favor.

La invitada no se hizo de rogar y se sentó en un sillón que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer. Sintió los ojos de su tía puestos en su frente, pero Draco siguió mirando con interés la ventana que daba hacia la calle.

-Gracias Dumbledore-su voz era muy diferente a la de su madre y su tía, sin pizca de frío o asco-Ha sido un largo viaje.

-Te hemos preparado una cama, pero creo que primero debes contarnos lo que sabes-le pidió Dumbledore sentándose a su lado. Padma y Blaise se sentaron bien y se pusieron serios.

-Tampoco es mucho-sacó de su bolso anticuado un trozo de pergamino y se lo extendió a Dumbledore.

-Todo es importante, Andrómeda, y más cuando vamos a contrarreloj-y dirigiéndose a Snape le dijo-Severus ¿Podrías traer la poción?

Snape salió por la puerta y un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la sala.

-¿Usted es la hermana de Narcissa y Bellatrix, la famosa Andrómeda Tonks?-preguntó al fin Padma con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Exacto. ¿Cómo me conoces?

-¡Conozco tanto sobre usted!-exclamó la joven- Su inteligencia es famosa en mi torre y algunos fantasmas aún recuerdan sus logros.

-Al final no sirvieron de nada-murmuró Andrómeda, y una amarga sonrisa cruzó su cara-Pero nunca los olvidaré yo tampoco.

Draco se dio la vuelta y siguió observando la luna. Se preguntó si ella también la estaría observando, y sintió cómo una lágrima recorría sus pálidas mejillas. Esa era su tía perdida, la innombrable. Y era exactamente como se la había imaginado.

-¿Un té, Andrómeda?-preguntó Dumbledore haciendo aparecer una tetera de plata y varias tazas a juego.

-Mejor una tacita de alhelí-y frente a sus ojos apareció una tacita de fina porcelana rosa.

-Chicos-dijo Dumbledore moviendo las tazas y la tetera-Servios. Severus vendrá en unos minutos.

El tiempo pasó en silencio mientras todos absorbían con cuidado el contenido de sus tazas. Harry se entretenía en mirar a Andrómeda, que clavaba sus ojos negros en la nuca de Draco. Ambos, pensó, no se habían visto en la vida, y eran auténticos desconocidos siendo de la misma familia, teniendo la misma sangre por sus venas. "¿Qué hacer cuando tu familia entera está separada entre los dos bandos? ¿Cómo no llorar de una forma u otra pues ahí todos pierden?" pensó el joven mientras el té lo despertaba y calentaba.

-Severus, -exclamó Dumbledore cuando éste llegó-vierte la poción en una de las tazas limpias y tiéndesela a Andrómeda. Así ella nos indicará todas las pautas de la carta.

-¿Por qué simplemente no nos la da?-preguntó Padma curiosa e Ivett hizo un gesto de resignación. Padma la miró de refilón.

-Se destruyó para que no tuviera ninguna prueba en su contra-explicó Andrómeda mientras tomaba la taza de manos de Severus, que la miraba con una mezcla de resignación y cariño en sus ojos negros-Pero con esto podré reproducirla sin errores-y sin decir nada más se bebió todo su contenido.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero después hubo una especie de fogonazo y la mujer empezó a sacudirse. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sus manos se agarraron fieramente al sillón dónde estaba sentada. Harry se asustó y le recordó a Sibill Trelawney por la expresión ausente de su rostro. Padma ahogó un grito e Ivett se refugió en Dan, pero los demás la miraron sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Por fin, en un par de segundos, se quedó rígida y dijo con voz extrañamente aguda.

"_Querida Andrómeda:_

_Estoy seguro de que te encantará saber de mí después de tantos años. Me han contado que tu marido murió hace ya un tiempo y que te comportas como una perfecta muggle, aunque me resulta irónico verte así._

_Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, sino de un pequeño tesoro que tengo escondido. Será devuelto en cuanto vuelvas a ser mía como una vez lo fuiste. No avises a nadie, y espera mis noticias._

_Con todos mis buenos deseos..._

_L.G."_

Toda la sala quedó en silencio y Andrómeda pareció recuperarse pronto. Harry se alegró de que Tonks no hubiera visto a su madre en aquel trance provocado.

-Bien-musitó Dumbledore en silencio-Bien.

Draco parecía estar también en trance, pues miraba para un punto perdido desde hacía tiempo. Era de su padre la carta, de eso no había duda, y fue entonces como una imagen pasó por su mente como el rayo. Una carta sustraída del despacho de Lucius que él releía con extrañeza. Y sólo dos palabras escritas en ella...L.G.

Recordó cómo su madre se había acercado y al ver la carta lo había regañado, pero al leerla, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

L.G. Un seudónimo para escribir cartas a su propia tía, la traidora, como él siempre la llamaba. Una extraña punzada comenzó a atacarle y se levantó corriendo para salir de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de vomitar. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se encerró en la primera puerta que vio.

Al encender la luz dejó escapar una risita. Se había metido en el cuarto de limpieza. Se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo, entre escobas usadas y trapos llenos de polvo. Sin duda hacía tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí.

"Mejor" pensó "Así nadie me molestará en horas"

Pero se equivocaba, y a los pocos minutos oyó a alguien que llamaba a esa puerta. Se mantuvo en silencio pero insistieron. Abrió, con los ojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y polvo, y se encontró con Severus, que lo miraba de una forma extraña.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Perfectamente-susurró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con rapidez- Si me disculpas, Severus, voy a descansar.

-Andrómeda quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Abajo con los demás, pero subirá enseguida. ¿Quieres que la avise?-

-Estaré en la salita de arriba ¿vale?-

Severus sólo asintió. Draco cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la salita que le había indicado a su antiguo profesor de Hogwarts. Al pasar por al lado de una puerta blanca se paró. Dentro dormía su hija, pero ella no quería verlo. Le culpaba de todo y Dumbledore le pidió que le diera espacio.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin poder evitar el sentimiento que sentía en su corazón. El dormitorio estaba lleno de muñecos que, en penumbra, brillaban tenuemente, dándole a la sala un aspecto acogedor. Draco se acercó hasta el bulto que formaba su hija y acarició sus cabellos rubio-rojizos. Ella suspiró y murmuró algo inaudible. El rubio sonrió y besó sus cabellos.

-Es preciosa-

Era Andrómeda.

-Quisiera hablar contigo-

Draco salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Sin hablar, guió a Andrómeda hasta la salita que le había indicado a Severus, cruzándose con los ojos violáceos y curiosos de Ivett. Al pasar por su lado, ésta le sonrió levemente. Él sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

-¿Y bien?-cerrando la puerta y cruzando los brazos, se enfrentó a sus veintitantos años de mentiras.

-Nunca tuve ninguna relación con tu padre-susurró ella. Tenía una mirada diferente a la de su familia, dulce y cariñosa, a pesar de ser quien era él, el heredero de quienes le habían arrebatado sus sueños de bruja.

-Él me contó...-

-Vivió conmigo, pero tu madre se interpuso-lo interrumpió bruscamente ella- Narcissa siempre pudo conmigo, y Bellatrix también.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella lo miró entre complacida y extrañada.

-Creí que merecías una explicación-

-¿De qué?-

-De por qué me fui, de por qué tus padres se casaron, de por qué tu padre siguió enviándome cartas que tu leías-

Draco la miró confuso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tu madre me lo dijo. Fue a verme la noche en que te vio con aquellas cartas. Esto-se levantó un poco la blusa de color rosa pálido que llevaba y le enseñó una pequeña y horrenda cicatriz en forma de M-fue su recordatorio. Tu padre tiene otro recuerdo en el pecho.

-Vaya.

-Tu madre era una mujer que no aceptaba las cosas si no eran a su manera. Sí, estoy segura de que tu padre llegó a quererla, pero de una manera muy diferente a la que me quiso a mí. Y, en realidad, sólo me quiso por una razón, por la misma razón por la que tu amas tanto a tu ex mujer.

-¿Por cuál?-sabía que se mostraba cínico e ingrato, pero esa cincuentona parecía creer saber más que él sobre sus sentimientos.

-Porque ella representa lo prohibido. En Hogwarts fue un reto tener una relación con una joven de familia pobre, ideas completamente contrarias a las tuyas y hermanos que te odiaban. La guerra te sirvió para aislarte, pero Voldemort seguía a la sombra y además estaba Anne. Supongo que deseaste un hijo más que nada en el mundo. Después, la rutina pudo contigo, y seguramente lamentaste muchas de tus decisiones.

-¿Entonces por qué sigo queriéndola?-exclamó Draco perdiendo los nervios.

-Ella sigue representando lo prohibido-replicó Andrómeda con voz suave sin inmutarse ante la creciente ira de su sobrino-Ahora que estáis divorciados y ella ha empezado una vida en común, supongo que te parece imposible. Pero no ha sido inteligente volver a dejarla embarazada.

-¡Fue un error!-

-Draco, esos errores son los que cuestan una vida de sacrificio y desdicha. Tu padre me dejó porque se aburrió de mí, pero en cuanto te tuvieron y vio su futuro asegurado en un varón fuerte se olvidó completamente de tu madre y volvió a mí. Yo lo había olvidado, y no me dejé engatusar, sino que fui la primera que puso las cosas en su sitio; pero al parecer Ginevra no es así, y créeme si te digo que bien puedes hacer bien las cosas o te arrepentirás.-

El silencio envolvió la sala.

Draco cerró los ojos y pensó. Pensó en Ginny, en su Ginny, y quiso imaginársela sonriendo como cuando ambos estaban en Hogwarts y ella le susurraba cosas subidas de tono al oído o charlaban sobre tonterías. En cambio, sólo la imagen de una Ginny cansada y llorosa llegó a su mente. Ginny, que sufría y tragaba. Ella no se merecía eso.

-Ayúdame a arreglarlo-pidió, sin esperar él siquiera que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ojos azules bailan por su mente. Rojo, pelo rojo al viento. Risa ronca de hombre. Manos que acarician su cuerpo hasta hacerla estremecer, escondiéndose en cada rincón íntimo suyo, humedeciéndola, tensándola, amándola.

Su sonrisa cínica, sus piernas que ella enreda entre las suyas propias. El sudor de ambos mezclándose y una danza final que empiezas con gemidos y termina en gritos de placer.

Ojos azules, ojos azules....

¡¡¡Hola!!! En primer lugar, siento muchísimo el retraso, llevo con el capítulo escrito bastante tiempo, pero mi madre la Dementora me obligó a no coger el ordenador y claro, cualquiera lo usaba con mi hermana la chinche y ella.

Pero bueno ¡Aquí está! Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que, por favor, me dejéis un review, aunque sólo sea para decir que la he cagado.

Por cierto si os gustan las hermanas Black he escrito un fic sobre ella, y me gustaría que os pasarais para darme vuestra opinión. ¡Es el primer fic que termino! Estoy muy feliz con él.

A este no le queda mucho, calculo que unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. No contesto a los reviews porque me es imposible por falta de tiempo, pero os doy un beso a cada una y prometo contestaros en el capítulo 13.

Besos.

Angela.


End file.
